Sunshine and Moonlight
by happyflowers2907
Summary: After Ocean finds out she is the daughter of Poseidon, she is taken to Camp Half-Blood. Of course, the children of Poseidon can't be left alone for long, and soon after she arrives Ocean has to set out on a daring quest. Sadly, evil isn't her only problem, so are the two boys that fall in love her...but how can she choose? Who will she choose? Sunshine or moonlight? R
1. Chapter 1:Summer Ocean

**Disclaimer, don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own some of the characters except Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel and Chiron.**

**AN. I would like to thank my wonderful beta, The Lost Chapters, who edited this and if you're looking for a beta she's great. Hope you like.**

You see that girl with the black scarf; gray T-shirt; skinny jeans and the black high tops? Staring at the test sheet like it was toxic waste, tapping her foot nerves on edge? Yeah that's me, Ocean Marie. Ocean's my first name; Marie is my last name. People usually think my name is weird but, I think it fits my personality. Not only do I not understand some of this test, but the little that I can understand was stupid. I mean, what kind of test asks questions like:

_What is the main idea of this poem? A. everything can get better by singing B. Zebras have a special song C. Zebras are the most musical of animals_

I mean how will _this_ trash help me in real life, or in eighth grade? It won't help at all. Plus, I will probably be going to a new school by the end of the summer, actually, a new school is garunteed. I think my moms already signed me up for school in Arkansas, which of course, is a big let down from here in Miami. We've only been here three weeks and were probably gonna stay here for two more (three more if I'm lucky.) We move at least once every 1-4 months during the school year. (And four is only when I'm _really_ lucky.) During the summer it varies from staying in a place for a week to two months. We move for various reasons. Usually either because I get in trouble, or because my mom just wants to. I only get in trouble in stupid schools like this one though.

Pulling myself from my thoughts, I focused on the test in front of me. Ugh, I hate this! I can't even read this poem with my dyslexia. I wanted to be outside. Out of this building. Surfing, swimming, _something. _Anything that involves water. I'm guessing that had something to do with part of my ADD. It was difficult for me to be still for this long, confined in this desk, taking a test that I really didnt care about. God, I loved water, I mused, becoming distracted yet again by my thoughts. Water was a part of me that no one could take away. My whole life consisted of things being taken away from me, but water was always a constant in my life. It was everywhere, eventhough I always prefer to live somewhere with a beach close by. So far, here in Miami is the best place I have been so far. The only downfall? I wish I didn't have to be in this stupid school, taking a stupid test, on the last day before summer break. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my teachers disgustingly sweet voice.

"What did you say Miss. Marie?" asked Mrs. Clara, looking pointedly at me. She is the most stuck up, preppy, and just absolutely nauseating teacher I have ever met. She hated me for what reason exactly? I have never been sure. The way I dress perhaps? I dress from punky one day, to girly the next, and then somedays I take a break and just go with normal. Maybe it was my additude she had a problem with. I talked back…not much. But just enough to get on her nerves. And she absolutely hated disobedience. She goes scary psycho when it happens.

"I said nothing Mrs. Clara." I said aloud.

"Good, because this might be the last day of school, but your not an eighth grader yet, Miss. Marie."

_What a B****,_ I thought. _Hmm, this was the last day of school, might as well get suspended for it. _I mused.

"But Mrs. Clara, if I were to say something, it would but that I hate you. You would be the plastic in my shoes if I could control the world. Or you could be the bugers in my nose; sticky nasty and hard to get rid of. _You_ arethe reason so many girls that you pick on get picked on by other girls. You're the reason why the girls here look at themselves then think, '_why the heck does my forty year old teacher look better than me?'_ _Old people aren't supposed to look so good._ And really you wouldn't, if plastic surgery didn't exist. I am so happy I am out of here next year, because I _really_ dislike you. I think you're probably happy that you never have to see me ever again either. That's all I have to say, now do what you have to do."

"Miss. Marie, may I see you in the hall way?" She said calmly, like I hadnt just insulted her. I hate it when teachers do that.

"Fine." I said, standing up, getting my things, and walking into the hall.

"Ocean…Marie." she giggled. "Jealousy fills you… you know I just feed off of jealousy."

"Ha, what?" I turned to where I heard her voice but no one was there.

"Over here." The voice was scratchy like nails on a chalk board. I turned to the voice, and in its place was a monster. I mean, it had snakes for hair, talons for nails; blood dripped from it's eyes, and it had the ugliest wings I have ever seen. It was really _disgusting_. "Ms. Clara?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.

The thing laughed. "You should pay more attention in history."

"God your _ugly;_ though that's unsurprising, what with your attitude."

"Where is the egg?"

"What?"

"Where is the egg?" It repeated, as if it were annoyed at me. Well, excuse me for being confused, but I don't speek psyco-babble.

"I don't know what your talking about."

It growled in response, and attacked.

I screamed and ran as fast as I could, in the opposite direction. "Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot." I muttered repeatedly while running and looking behind me to see how close it was. Ew, the closer it got the uglier it was, I thought absently.

Suddenly, the water fountains on either side of the hallway exploded, and water went everywhere. It hit the thing strait in the face, and it stumbled back a few steps, but let out its wings and began to fly toward me. Then, being my clumsy self, I slipped, and thankfully it flew right over me. Only to turn back around.

_Oh no! Oh crap! Oh shoot! Oh Dear Lord ,I know I haven't prayed in a really long time, but please don't let it eat me. Please!_

It was so close now. I closed my eyes. I could feel tears rising behind my closed eyelids.

_Why did I have to go let my big mouth talk? Oh please, it disserved the words I said, but not enough for me to die!_

"Megaera, stop!" I heard a strange voice command.

I opened my eyes to see who it was. I didn't recognize him, but he was cute; with black hair and olive skin.

"But master–" said the thing.

"Go." The boy interrupted, the ground opened up and the thing flew in. The boy gave me a short glimpse and jumped in after it. The hole closed, and I was left there, alone, staring at the place where the boy had disappeared in the ground, and then realizing the water surrounding me.

Just then, Ms. Lox stepped out of her classroom. "What is the–oh my…"

She looked down at me. "Ocean, I should have expected. To the principals office. Right this instant."

"But I didn't–" I started but her eyes made me back off. I got my bag and ran to the principal's office.

I wanted to get suspended for mouthing off to a preppy teacher, not for destroying a water fountain!

"Ocean Marie?" asked the attendance lady.

"Yes?"

"The principals ready for you."

"Woopie." I muttered under my breath. Ms. Lox following me into the room.

I was just hoping they wouldn't all turn into monsters after I got in there...or that I wasn't going crazy.

The principal was an old man; Principal Bunter.

"What did she do?" asked Principal Bunter.

"She ruined the fountains in the seventh grade hall, and mouthed off to Mrs. Cara."

"Don't you mean Mrs. _Clara_?" I corrected her, on inpulse.

"No, Mrs. _Cara_," Ms. Lox responded, seemingly annoyed.

"Clara," I argued.

"Cara," she retorted, her face growing red.

I scowled. It was Clara. I knew it was. Ms. Clara turned into a giant monster with wings and I was glad she was gone.

"Ms. Lox, you can leave now," Principal Bunter interrupted.

"But–," she pretested.

"Go."

_Déjà vu much?_ I thought, then Ms. Lox left. But thankfully, she used a door.

"Tell me what happened," Principal Bunter said.

"Well, it's true I mouthed off to Mrs. Clara, and it _was _Mrs. _Clara,_"I said, to prove my point. "She told me to go into the hall, and I did. Then she turned in this really _ugly_ monster and attacked me! Then the fountains exploded and there was water everywhere. I slipped and she, it, whatever, flew over me and then a boy appeared out of no where and opened the earth and…and then he told the thing to get in, and it did, and oh my God, and he jumped in the hole after it and it closed back up, and then Ms. Lox found me and told me to come here!" I realized I had been rambling and it appeared my anxiety had gotten the better of me. "I can't breathe! Paper bag, _please_! PAPER BAG!"

He handed me a paper bag, I breathed in and out until I calmed down.

"I need water," I said, once I had regained my composure.

"Right there." He pointed to the fountain next to the cabinet.

I ran to it and drank it up. "That's some great water." I said when I was done.

"Ocean, are you okay?"

"My story didn't convince you?" I asked.

"There are no such things as monsters." He replied.

I sighed. "So…what's my punishment?" I asked, giving up.

"Sadly, you are to be expelled."

"Great." I was heading for suspension and I got expelled; mom's gonna be so mad.

"Well, weren't you moving anyways?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Hm, then how about we don't put this on your record."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I exclaimed, gratefully.

"You may leave now…bye, Ocean."

"Yeah, sure."

He nodded. "Have a great summer."

"You too." I said getting out of there as fast as possible.

Then Silverbell, my one and only friend here, appeared out of no where. It was hard to make friends moving all the time. I barley have time to make any before I leave again. Especially since I was a total dork. I'm lucky to have one at least.

"Ocean." she said. "Did you really yell at the Mrs. Cara?"

"No, that's not her name! It's Mrs. Clara!"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Maybe because you've been here for three weeks and you still don't know our wicked teachers name."

I knew it was Mrs. Clara. I wasn't crazy. And if my only friend here didn't know that, then how was I supposed to believe what I saw? Was I really turning crazy? Gosh this sucks. I needed to get out of this school. I needed to be in the water. .


	2. Chapter 2: Long Alive

"Why did you attack the girl, Megaera?" Nico yelled at the Furie.

"I am sorry, master, but I may not say," the Furie responded warily.

"Megaera, I command you to tell me."

"No, master, it isn't time."

"Time for what?" Nico asked, growing impatient.

"I may not say."

"Fine, then who is the girl?"

The Furie growled and Nico smiled. He knew he could get this answer.

"Who is the girl you attacked?" he repeated.

"Ocean, daughter of Poseidon."

Nico just stared at the Furie in total shock. _Megaera_ found Ocean. Percy, Annabeth, Rachel and himself had been looking for Ocean without any results for two years. Once Poseidon told Percy he had a sister, they immediatly went to look for her. But even Poseidon didn't know where she was. Just a month ago they gave up, assuming the worst.

"You're lying," Nico said to the Furie.

"You saw her," argued the monster. "You saw the water."

Nico thought back to the glimpse he had given the girl. Her hair was black, and her skin had an olive tone, it all showed her Hispanic heritage. Her lips were round, she wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat, she was normal. Her eyes were sea green…like Percy's.

"Crap." Nico ran into the tunnel he just came from and was back in the hall where he left the girl. Some men were fixing the fountain in the hallway, but they hadnt noticed his sudden appearence in the hallway. He had thought Magera broke the fountain, but now realized that Ocean had been behind it. Listening closely, he thought he could hear her voice.

"I just need to get my things, Silver. Then we can change at my house. Then to the beach." she said. Nico walked to the corner of the hall and peered down toward the sound of the voice.

"Yay." said a high light voice he assumed was Silver. "Are you cold?"

"No, not really."

"Really? Because you know…you got really wet back there."

"The only bad thing that can happen is that my necklace will rust."

"True, are you done?" Silver asked, jesturing to the open locker in front of them.

"Yeah, come on."

Nico was amazed that she could _act_ so calm after what had just happend but, he noticed that her hands were shaking slightly. He followed them silently out of the school and decided it would probably be best to tell Percy and Annabeth about this. Then he left to the Beacon Hotel that was about a mile away and walked into the lobby. He went up to the front desk to ask someone where his friends might be.

"I'm looking for Percy Jackson and Annabeth-," he started to say but was interrupted by a voice coming from somewhere behind him.

"Nico!"

He turned. It was Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was waving at him.

He ran to them. Getting right to the point he said, "Percy, I know where your sister is. She's not dead, I saw her!"

"What? Where?" Percy asked, eyes wide.

"Here. Well, in a school here. Megaera attacked her. I couldnt get her to tell me why, but she told me who she was! It's Ocean!"

"Well…how was she? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's great."

"Well is she…where is she?"

"She's going to the beach; most likely Miami Beach. I started to follow her to her house but then remembered you were vacationing here for a week. Her eyes are the same color as yours, her skin is olive toned and her hairs black, long too but she'll probably have it up. She has a friend. She's short, ash blond, and has kind of goldish eyes."

Percy just felt so happy, his heart felt filled. He hugged Nico hard. "Thank you so much." he whispered. "Come on."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's already seen me. She'll think something's up. And I'm sure it's her but, you know, we should make sure."

"Fine." said Percy. "While we're gone you can go up to our room and hang out.""

Nico laughed. "That's fine with me. But don't tell her what she is yet. Just watch her."

"I know." said Percy. "Come on Annabeth, let's go find my sister."

"Thanks Nico, you're the best." said Annabeth hugging him. "Have fun. Our room is the best. Here's the key."

"Come get me when she leaves."

"Will do." said Percy.

"See ya." said Annabeth.

"Have fun." said Nico and went to their room.

**Just so that no one is offended, Percy and Annabeth are meant to be about 18 in this story. So the fact that they are sharing a hotel room is not wierd. Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Deep Sea Blue

"Woohoo, surfing. Yeah!" said Silver, laughing at her fake excitement.

"Stop being such a flower. You wanted to come here," Ocean said, rolling her eyes, clearly not amused by her friend's display.

"I am not a flower! I am a tree; a tree that has deep roots," Silver replied, continuing her delirious attitude. "Of course I wanted to be here, but you know I can't surf."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Silverbell. But be happy! We're in Miami Beach! Full of cute boys; an ocean full of water; and a food stand full of raspados."

"Oh, I love them! They're so sweet," she squealed.

"Why do I have the feeling you are talking about the cute boys and not the raspados?" I laughed.

Silver smiled deviously back at her, "Because you know me far too well, that's why."

Ocean laughed half-heartedly but it quickly turned into a sigh, "I'm gonna miss it here."

"Aw," Silver sighed. "I'm going to miss you. Why do you have to leave?"

"I don't know. My mom just makes us move a lot. My sister use to say it was because my dad's a fugitive."

"Is he?"

"No, or at least I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked, seeming honestly interested.

"My dad left my mom before I was born. I never met him. None of my siblings ever met him either. He's just a man my mom met, I guess. Maybe a one night stand? I don't know," I said, sounding frustrated even to my own ears.

"What's this whole 'fugitive' story, though?"

"Oh, any time we moved I would ask 'why we are moving'. One day Ofelia, my older sister, got bored of me asking. So she told me my dad was mafia leader. I didn't know what that was at the time so she gave me the most terrifying description."

"She sounds mean."

"She is, but she's my sister and I love her. One time she told me they were tired of moving because of me and they were going to leave me in a tree in somewhere place in Georgia."

"Wow."

"So one time I told her kids that we were leaving them in Canada."

"You've been in Canada?" Silver asked, becoming distracted yet again.

"No. We were in Cali, but they still believed me."

"Wow, kids are so gullible."

"I _know _don't you love it!"

"I don't know," Silver answered. "I'm an only child."

"Well you would love it if you weren't."

"Probably, but still that's mean. So what was Cali like?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. We were only there for two days visiting my sister. My brother stayed there longer though. My mom just took me away, again."

"When?" Silver questioned.

"Like, two months ago?" I said, mentally calculating how long it had been since I was last taken away from home.

"Hm, cool. I'm going to go get a raspado. You want one?" Silver asked, attempting to pull her friend from her thoughts.

"Yeah, but I'm going to surf a little first."

"Okay." Silver said and set our stuff down on the sand before running to the food stand.

I was still pretty shaken up after what had happened at school, but I figured I would be fine. Especially since I knew that in a few moments I would be in the water slicing through waves. I knew that once I got out there, all of my worries would be gone. My board was pale blue and had black flower designs. I got it the day we came here. Then I learned how to surf as soon as I could, and every day since then, I have been coming here. I thought I was doing alright; I was far from being a pro, but its all for the fun of it.

I walked into the surf and eventually got onto my board and began paddling out to the bigger waves. The water was cool and smelled like...well I wasn't sure really but it was the best scent in the world. It smelled like home, I decided. The scent was comfortable and safe, unlike so many other things in my world. I finally caught a big wave and stood up on the board. I could hear the wave cresting and crashing behind me, only motivating me to move faster. For a second, I could have sworn I saw something in the wave in front of me. It was a face. He seemed to smile at me and then he was gone before I had a chance to really understand what I was seeing. I felt…strange after that. If something as unusual as that hadn't just happened I would have called what I was feeling happiness, but that was impossible. I should be completely freaked out. Deciding to ignore what had just happened in favor of holding onto what was left of my sanity, I realized I had nearly run out of wave. I decided to go back to the beach and rest for a bit. Clear my head.

"Ocean!" yelled Silver when I stepped onto the sand.

"Silver!" I yelled back, mockingly. "What?" I asked, reaching the place where she sat on the sand.

"You're amazing you know that? That was like, dancing surfing stuff right there."

I laughed. "Dancing surfing stuff?"

"Yeah, you are _really_ just fantastic!"

"Well, thanks."

"Raspado?" she asked offering me the cup.

"Yeah, sure." I put my board down and sat down beside her, taking the cup of ice cream from her outstretched hand.

"I think I finally see why your mom named you Ocean."

"And that is?"

"You're like...one with it. It's like you were born either from it or for it," Silver said. She really enjoyed acting like she was a really down to earth, spiritual type of person. But she was just a bit too blonde to pull it off completely.

"Well, that's cool," I replied, unsure of exactly how to respond. "You found out my names meaning by watching me surf for what has to be the twenty first time."

"Yep. Now I just hope I tan and don't burn," Silver said, lying back on the towel.

I laughed. She said the exact same thing every time we came to the beach. "Do you really believe that's going to happen?"

"That I'll tan? Nope, I think I'll burn but one can only hope." She said, placing her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Okay." I said, eating.

"Well you don't have to worry about tanning. With your olive skin you're just naturally tan."

"Well, at least I have my skin tone going for me," I said.

Silver laughed. "Please. I wish I looked like you. You're tan, curvy; you have the greenest eyes I have ever seen, plus the prettiest hair too."

"This frizz ball? Uh no, so not pretty."

"You don't know what you have." Silver concluded with a sigh.

"Well, thank you, Silverbell. You know, you really don't need to tan or try too. I think it'd be weird if you _didn't_ look albino."

"Gee thanks," Silver said, and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "_Oh_ look at that piece of meet!" Silver exclaimed suddenly, leaning up on her elbows to look across the beach.

"I thought you were a vegetarian," I said, confused by Silver outburst.

"I am!" She replied, irritated. "I'm talking about that hottie sitting over there drinking a slushy," Silver said pointing her finger frantically in front of them. "Oh my gosh," Silver whispered in an embarrassed tone before turning her head in the opposite direction and quickly lowering her hand to her side.

"What?" I asked, still looking for the boy Silver was talking about.

"Would you stop looking around? He's looking over here!" Silver whisper-yelled.

"Well, it's really no wonder what with all your shrieking and arm waving," I said, giggling. "You looked like you were trying to land a plane," I explained, now laughing hysterically.

Silver glared at me until I managed to calm down.

I looked in the direction Silver had been staring earlier and she saw the boy she was talking about. He looked familiar, somehow. He had dark brown hair and really green eyes. He was okay, but I just…I couldn't look at him and feel that way. He was too old for us anyways, about eighteen, seventeen, something like that. He was peeking at Silver and I from the corner of his eye along with the girl sitting beside him. The girl was clearly his girlfriend because they were sitting far too close and also holding hands. I hated to have to tell Silver but figured it was best she knew he wasn't available.

"He's alright." I mumbled. "He has a girlfriend though."

"How do you know?" Silver questioned. "Oh, just never mind," she said before lying back onto her towel with a huff.

"So sad." She heard Silver mumble. "So, so sad…"

"Yep. Really sad," I responded. "Now I'm gonna go surf some more."

"Be one with the Ocean, Ocean." Silver said jokingly, pointing her arm up at me as I stood.

I laughed at her half-hearted attempt at humor. I knew that she would get over her disappointment the second another hot boy walked by.

* * *

"Ah, I hurrrrttttt." moaned a very sun burnt Silverbell.

I had found her sleeping on her towel when I got back to the beach, I wasn't sure how long I had been in the water but Silver's back was really red.

"I'm sorry. We should have brought an umbrella." I said to her, feeling really guilty about not checking in on her sooner.

"I should have put on the sunscreen."

"You didn't put on sunscreen?" I asked her.

"Nope, I fell asleep before I got the chance. But I _really_ wish I had though."

"I wish you did too," I said, thinking about all of the complaining I was sure to hear from her on the way home.

I was walking her to her house. Normally, we would go our separate ways when we left the beach, but she was _so_ burnt. I still felt a bit guilty so I was walking her home and carrying her bag for her.

"Tomorrow, can we just chill at my house?" She asked.

"I…yeah. Sure, I'll be there by…twelve? One, maybe?"

"Okay, thanks, Ocean; you're a really great friend."

"It's no problem, Silver. Don't worry about." I said.

"No really. When ever I go to the beach with Ginger or April and I get burnt, they never walk me home."

"I honestly don't mind, it's not like I have anything else to do," I laughed.

"True," she responded, smiling.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Silver asked me after a few moments of silence.

"One sister, two brothers. My sister and one of my brothers moved out though, so now it's just my mom, my brother, and me."

"Wow. Do you all have different fathers?"

"No. My sister and my biggest brother have the same dad; but he was abusive to both my mother and them, so she left. Five years later she meets my other brother's dad, he treated her like a maid and she finally left, pregnant. Then a few years later she met my dad, and he left her."

"Wow she's un-lucky in the love circle."

"Yeah, but she has us and loves us. She doesn't seem unhappy," I smiled at the thought of my mother.

"Well, that's good." Silver said, whispering.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"No." she said her voice cracking. "Yes, it's just that's so sad and sweet at the same time."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, I'm not unhappy with my life. So don't cry it kind of freaks me out."

"Once again you manage to ruin my emotional moment, but okay."

"Oh, look." I said to distract her from our previous conversation. "We're here."

"You want to stay for a while?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I have to be getting home, but thanks." I said handing over her bag.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See yah." I said. I got my mp3 player from my bag and turned it on. I immediately recognized the song that came on. It was Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, normally I didn't like country, but this song was good. I was singing along with it, walking back to house. I still had my surf board tucked under my arm, and a bag full of stuff thrown over the opposite shoulder.

The sun was setting, and it was going to be getting dark soon.

I felt a pair eyes on me, but there were still a lot of people on the street so I convinced myself I was just being paranoid. Just to be safe, I looked behind me and saw a few people walking down the sidewalk, but none that looked suspicious. I kept walking and the next song, Decode by Paramore, came on. My taste in music varies. Suddenly, I found my self alone on the street. I looked behind me again and noticed three people standing on the corner of the street talking. They were about sixteen or seventeen year old Hispanic guys. I turned back around and kept walking.

"Hey!" I heard one of the guys call out.

I didn't turn.

"Chichita?" he honed.

_Little girl._

"Florecita?"

_Flower_.

"Baja? Bega con nosotros. Vamos a tender un bejín tiempo, chichita."

_Beautiful, come to us. We're gonna have a good time._

_Flirts. _I thought, studiously ignoring them. _Drunk, ugly, flirts._

Then someone approached me from behind. Instinct kicked in and I grabbed his hand and twisted it earning a yelp from the stranger's mouth. I got him to the ground and kicked him as hard as I could. He yelled again.

"Quedes mas?" I asked him, angrily.

_Want more?_

"No."

"Quedes esto?" I asked his group of friends who were now completely silent, watching the display intently.

_Want some?_

"No." they said.

"Bejín, jo noca quedo ver tu cara otra ves."

_Good, I never want to see your face again._

I let him go and got my surf board and bag from the ground where I had dropped them and continued my walk home.

I don't know how I did that. But I was happy I did it. Maybe it was the song I was listening to? Your Going Down by Sick Puppies could defiantly be cause for my sudden act of violence.

"_Because I'm hyped up, outta control. If it's a fight I'm ready to go. I wouldn't put my money on the other guy." _The song went as I hummed along.

If I had gotten rid of the perverted drunks back there, then why did I still feel followed? I wondered this as I picked up my pace and turned up the volume of my music.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Half Bloods

"Where's mom?" I asked Lukas, my brother; when I came in. He was being a lazy bum, eating popcorn and watching TV. He was sixteen, a junior in high school, with the black hair and dark skin a lot of my family had.

"She's at the beach again."

"Okay."

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Sliver got sunburn so I went with her to her house, to help." I said putting my surf board and bag in my room.

"Okay. Mom made soup."

"ALRIGHT!" I almost yelled. Mom's soup was the _best_ with beef, potatoes, yucca, and tomatoes; _yum_. She always made more then necessary, but my bro always found a way to eat it all.

"I'm gonna go see mom." I said when I was done.

"Okay, can you ask her for some fried chicken?"

"You just ate, and you don't need more fried stuff." I replied.

For the last three weeks she's come out to the beach; to a vacant part of the beach; and just stands there, looking out into the Ocean. Sometimes I watch her, wondering why she kept doing this, but I didnt want to question the thing that seemed to make her happy.

So I walked to that part of the beach that was close by and I sat on the edge of the beach and stared. My mom stood there, and for a second I saw the girl in her, the one that had dreams of true love love; but that dream was crushed. She hasn't been with another guy in quite awhile, she said because it just wasn't time. But right now I saw a kind of hope spark in her eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. I could see why, when she was young, so many men were after her. She was smart, beautiful, and respectable. Through the years I've seen her change. I've seen her grow older. Her brown eyes have grown wrinkled and tired; she's gained weight and lost some. But through it all, she was still beautiful.

I got up and slowly, not knowing what to say, I walked to her. "Mamie?"

She turned. "Ocean…what are you doing here?" she asked in Spanish.

"I just…I want to know why you come here?" I asked, a little uncertain about weather or not she would answer me.

She sighed and looked back to the Ocean.

"This is where I first spoke to your father. Right here, in this very spot."

"Really?" I asked, she _never _spoke to me about my father, and secretly, I don't want to know.

"Yes…"

"Did you…love him?"

She nodded. "So much…I first thought he was my angel; my guardian angel."

"Why?"

She was silent for a while. "He was everywhere. Ever since I was a teenager I saw him…I lived by the on the beach, remember? Then I moved here with Ofee, Carlos and Lukas. I came out here one night when I felt like giving up, it was hard being alone here and he just came right up to me and we talked. We fell in love, and then…well you know."

"Thanks for no elaboration." I said, wrinkling my nose at the thought of the mental image I had just been spared.

She laughed. "You're welcome."

"If you were in love, though, how come he left?"

She sighed and seemed to hesitate for a moment before a look of determination crossed her face. "I think it's time I tell you your not normal, Ocean. Your dad isn't human."

"Oh my gosh don't tell me he's some kind of mutant!" I almost yelled.

"No, Ocean. He's not a mutant. You've been watching too much TV."

"Well, okay, then he isn't a monster either, is he?"

"No. He's a god."

I didn't think I heard her right.

"A _what_?" I asked, my mutant theory seeming, in my head, far more rational.

"A god," she repeated. "The Greek god of the Ocean; Poseidon."

"Hahaha, yeah right, and the thing that attacked me at school was real."

"What? What attacked you?" she asked, in hysterics.

"I don't know, a monster, but it wasn't real mom. Monsters aren't real." I said, lying to myself. Half hoping, that I was imagining all of this.

"A monster? They've tracked us. Come on Ocean, we have to go. No more going to public school; online classes now, for both you, and Lukas." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me with her.

"No mom, no! You can't do this to us again!" I yelled. "Why can't we be normal? Why can't we stay here?"

"Because they know you're here." she answered, pleading at me with her eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"The monsters!"

Then the boy and girl from the beach as well as the boy from the monster attack at school came out from beside us the bushes.

"Stop!" said the boy from the beach.

"Who are you?" my mom asked.

"I'm Percy; Poseidon's son. Ocean's brother."

"My wah?" I asked, feeling more than a bit overwhelmed.

"Brother," answered the girl. "Hi, I'm Annabeth."

I just laughed. "Yeah, okay have they started Punking normal people now or something?"

"You're not on Punked, Ocean." said Percy.

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that the _gods_ are real? Along with the monster that attacked me and you opening up your own little portal to _hell_?" I said the boy with the black hair that I had glimpsed in the school hallway.

"Um, yeah." said the boy simply. "I can do it again if you want."

"No, that's okay."

"Alright." He said, looking completely bored.

"You know how when the monster attacked you, water exploded?" asked Percy.

"Yeah."

"Well, that was your way of protecting your self. Your powers just did it, completely unconscious. The way you surf is completely amazing and I bet you can swim really good to. Sometimes you probably don't even get wet when you're in the water."

"Only when I don't want to," I answered, talking more to myself than to anyone else.

"And when you get hurt you can help heal yourself with water; it looks like it never happend"

I couldnt speak, so I just stood there, looking defeated.

He smiled sympathetically and looked at my mom. "Ma'am, can we _please_ take her to Half Blood Hill?"

"I don't know." She said hugging me to her side.

"Please. It's the only place she will be safe." said Percy.

"As much as I want to promise you that the monster won't come back I'd be lying. Even though I'm Hades's son; the monsters don't follow my _every_ word. It would be safest for her to go to Half Blood Hill." said the boy whose name I still didn't know.

"If it's the best place. Ocean…pack your things."

"But first, how did you I was here?" I asked the three kids standing in front of me.

"We didn't; we thought you were dead. It was by luck the fury attacked you and Nico saved you."

"Luck? Me getting attacked by a monster was luck?"

"Pretty much, yeah." said Percy.

I snorted, "Alright." I said, starting to the house. My mom going behind me stopped and turned.

"Are you guys hungry?" my mom asked them. "I made some soup. If my son didn't eat it all you can have some."

"That would be great." said Annabeth.

"We would love some." said Percy.

"Sorry, but I have to go." said the boy,Nico, walking off into the night.

"He, um, has some business to take care of." said Percy.

"That's alright." said my mom. "Maybe I can send some with you. It is delicious."

"It is." I said.

"That's sounds great." said Annabeth.

I smiled and went on.

When I got to the house Lukas was still watching TV.

"Visitors." I said going to my room.

"Okay." he said and kept sitting there watching TV. "Did you get the chicken?"

"Nope." I said starting to pack the up stuff I had in my closet.

"Are we moving again?" he asked watching my task from the doorway.

"I don't know, Luke." I answered honestly.

"Alright. Why are you packing then?"

"Mom, told me too." Then mom, Percy, and Annabeth came in.

"Mom, are we moving?" he asked.

"No, Oceans just going to Half Blood Hill."

"About time." He mumbled.

I stared at them in shock. "About time for what?" I asked. "You knew? About my _dad_?"

"Yeah, learned in sixth grade I think. Carlos and Ofee always knew." said Lukas like it didn't matter.

"I thought they never met him." I said feeling like I've been kept in a closet for a very long time.

"We all met him, but we don't remember it. I was like five and Ofelia and Carlos were ten and eleven and didn't really care much. So it was _like_ we never met him."

"Hm." was all I said.

_That is no fair. _I thought, but didn't think much more of it.

"Oh, I think I made enough for you two and send some to the boy as well."

She served them and sat down.

I was already done packing and I went to sit next to my mom and Percy.

"Where is 'Half Blood Hill' anyways?"

"New York." they all said.

"That's like a million miles away. How are we going to get there?"

"Plane." said Annabeth.

"But..." I started.

"She's terrified of heights." My mom finished for me.

"Its okay." said Annabeth. "Percy off Zeus's hit list."

"Hit list for what?" I asked.

"Hitting my plane with a lightning bolt." said Percy.

"Why would he hit you? Or us?" I asked.

"Because… no reason. He won't hit us."

"Okay. I trust that, I think."

"This stuff is great." said Annabeth with a mouth full of potatoes and beef. Making me forget about planes and heights and lighting bolts.

"Thank you." answered my mom.

"It is. It's the best soup I've ever had." said Percy.

"Percy, if I'm the daughter of Poseidon is it bad that I like sea food?"

"Um…I don't know. I don't think so."

"Okay, that's good. How many more brothers and sisters do I have in my dads side? I'm sure there more of us."

"Just two more brothers… Link and Tyson; Tyson's a Cyclopes; Link's human, fifteen years old... (His moms a Hairspray fan.) No other sisters. You're the first girl he's had in centuries. You're…special to him."

"A Cyclopes? Isn't that the thing with one eye?"

"Yeah."

I looked at the table. "That's cool. But how is that possible?"

"It happens when a nymph and a god get together."

"Oh, what's a nymph?"

"Uh, you'll see."

"So Annabeth are you like us, too?" I asked.

"Yep, daughter of Athena." she answered proudly.

"Oh, I remember studying her in like sixth grade. She was cool. Very…smart."

"That's mother." She said.

"And this place that we're going to has more of us?"

"Yep, kids from all countries of the world born from all gods and goddess. Except the maiden goddesses of course; Artemis and more."

"But wait, I thought Athena was a maiden." I said, looking at Annabeth questionally.

"Well, I didn't exactly have your average, every day kind of birth. I'm a brain child. Meaning when I was born I was created more from a thought than...well, you know."

"Oh, and who was the other boy?"

"Nico, son of Hades. Only son of Hades. " said Percy, kind of bitterly.

"He just has a grudge because up until to two years ago The Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades; made a promise not to have anymore children. The only one that followed the promise was Hades. Zeus had two daughters, Thalia; she's now a hunter of Artemis and Krista, age ten; and he has a son, Chance; thirteen. And Poseidon…well, you know."

"Oh." I said, not really wanting to think anything mean but…the gods are hoes.

"Are you done packing?" asked Percy.

"Yep."

"Then when we're done we'll leave. Can you pass me the salt?"


	5. Chapter 5: Dawns Griffin

I don't think I was really convinced that I was the daughter of a god–not even when I was hugging my mom and brother good bye. Percy and Annabeth somehow got three first class tickets to New York City. The reality of it only really hit me when we were boarding the plane in the pre-dawn light.

It felt so real and it just all came to me.

_Oh dear, I'm leaving my mom! _I thought. _I can't believe I'm leaving my mom and going to a camp in New York. I can't believe I'm getting on a plane!_

"Percy?" I asked sitting at the end of a row, next to him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry. Which one would be worse, a _plane_? Or a monster?"

"Uh," I thought for a second. You could kill a monster that was trying to kill you, but you can't kill a plane. You're _on_ a plane, and no matter how many times people tell me there is only a 20 million to one chance that a plane will crash, a plane _can _kill you. Not to mention the small survival rate. "Plane." I decided. "I'm afraid of planes more."

"Humph, alright. Well how about this? I'll give you a hundred dollars if anything bad happens on this plane; anything at all."

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything," he repeated. "Even if a person throws up on you, I'll give you a hundred bucks. If anyone spills anything on you, or if they lose your luggage, you'll be a hundred bucks richer. Alright?"

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

"Alright."

**Two hours and fifty minuets later…**

"Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"Yep?" He said looking up from a magazine.

"Look outside," she said, leaning back to let him look.

Percy looked out of Annabeth's window and froze. I tried to look through too, but Percy's head was in the way.

Panic struck in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong, I could see it on Annabeth's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um," Annabeth looked at me, then at Percy, whose head way still in my way. "I don't know, yet."

"What _is _that?" Percy asked.

"It looks like a Griffin," replied Annabeth.

"Will it hurt us?" I asked.

"Uh…I don't know." Annabeth answered, with some reluctance.

Percy looked at Annabeth with a face that told me she _never _said that. "_You don't know_?" he asked, eyes going slightly wide.

In turning to look at Annabeth, Percy had moved his head from the window. I took the opportunity to look through the window myself. My eyes met the shape of a big... _thing._ It had the body of lion and the face and wings of an eagle. It was close enough to the plane that you could clearly see the body and face, but far enough away that you could easly mistake it for a bird. Unless you knew what you were looking for.

I sat back in my seat, shocked by the animal that was both beautiful and _very _frightening.

Annabeth's gray eyes looked Percy straight in the eye when she said, "_I don't know_, Percy. Some of them are good,others...not so much. You can't exactly tell somethings personality by the way it looks, and it's not like we can go and ask it."

"Well, what do we do if it _is_ bad?" I asked, wishing we would get back to the important matter.

"I think we jump off," Annabeth answered.

"What about all these people?" I asked.

"They'll be okay. If the griffin's bad, then he will be after us, not them."

"Oh," I sighed, not really feeling much better. "Alright…"

"Wad Dwird…Wad! Wad Dwirdie!" screamed a kid in front of Annabeth that didn't look much more then two years old. But if you listened close enough, what he was saying sounded really close to, "Bad Bird…Bad! Bad birdie!"

"I'm not the smartest thorn on a bush but I think the griffin's bad," said Percy.

"I agree." I said in a hurry.

Annabeth looked out to the griffin; it was starting to get really close to the plane. I could see it in her eyes when she came up with a plan. "Come on," said Annabeth, getting up and going to a closet in the back of the plane. Looking around to make sure no one was watching us, she slipped inside.

Inside, she opened a vent and told us to go on. She was first, then it was me, and then it was Percy. We traveled through the vents as fast as we could, but it was a little snug. Cool air washed over me, but somehow I was still sweating. Then all of a sudden, Annabeth disappeared right in front of me.

I blinked. "Annabeth?" I asked, crawling to where she was. Suddenly, I was falling. I was too shocked to scream. Adrenaline rushed through me along with the feeling that comes with falling. I heard Percy call out my name, and then a _hmph_ sound as he fell through, too.

I landed right on top of Annabeth as she was trying to get up. I rolled off of her onto a hard, aluminum floor surrounded by luggage.

"Aw," I said, trying to conrol my breathing.

Then I heard another _humph_ as Percy fell on top of Annabeth.

I was pretty happy I wasn't her at the moment.

"Owwww," she groaned.

Percy slipped off of her. "Sorry, Annabeth," he mumbled.

"No problem. I love that I was able to cushion your fall for you...," she said sarcastically.

He helped her up and she held her head for a second, regaining her balance.

"Alright," she said, shaking herself. "Come on, we don't have much time. Someone on this plane _must_ have sheets. Look for them, fast."

I looked through the bags around me as fast as I could.

"Found some!" Percy yelled a minuet later. "There's enough for all of us."

"That's great," I said, running over to him.

"They're all girly," he complained.

"They'll save our lives."

I got one with tie die peace signs, Annabeth got one covered with care bears, and Percy got one with tinker bell on it. Annabeth explained to me that it was safer to open the hatch here, because of pressure stuff, and the passengers (hopefully) would rather lose luggage then their lives.

She opened the door and air rushed through the place.

I held onto my sheet and kept it flat; just like Percy and Annabeth, and then we jumped.

I felt like I was flying, and I didn't really like it all that much. The wind was like a slap to the face, a very _hard_ slap to the face.

"Now!" I heard Annabeth scream and I stood up straight, lifting my arms.

The sheet blew up and my arms felt like they were being wrenched from their sockets, but at least it slowed my fall.

"CAW!" the griffin squawked above us and swiped down.

"SHOOT!" Annabeth yelled.

Its huge face was right in mine. I screamed, it cawed again and flew up to my sheet, ripping it with its beak. I started to fall again.

I looked down and saw there was water underneath us. And then it was all around me. I willed the water not to touch me, and I floated back up. Percy and Annabeth went under the water and a second later, they came back up as well.

"I think I'm a hundred bucks richer," I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Electric Blue

**A.N. Okay I don't think I have to put the description of camp half blood. Hope you like. It took me _forever_ to think of how this chapter was going to start and I didn't get it like I hoped but still. Oh, and _to what eva u want my name to be_ your really nice and can't tell you if it's an ocXnico 'cause it'll take away the surprise of who she ends up with (wink wink) remember it is part romance.**

**I have to disclaim a couple characters that aren't mine. Travis and Connor Stoll, Dionysus and Grover (though he doesn't show up in this chapter he will show up)**

**And thanks to those of you that commented nice. _daughter of poseidon15, the unnamed anonymous reviewer, Himeka Tsukiyomi, ohlivtree, Perkyhorses, Chaos Mizore, Kasey, jenna._**

* * *

A couple hours later we were in camp half blood. Percy had 'barrowed' a car for us to use to come. All I had was my mp3 player and the clothes in my back. When we got back Annabeth went looking for some clothes for me.

"Come on, Ocean. I want you to meet some…people." said Percy, leading me to what he called the Big House.

I walked silently. When we were in front of the house I saw two men. One was chubby, and round reminding me of a fat roman emperor. The other was…_old_ with a white beard and white hair he looked like the guy from Harry Potter.

My foot started going left and right.

"Well, who's this Percy?" asked the old man, looking down at me.

"This is Ocean, my little sister." he said, I was surprised to hear he had a slightly proud tone.

"Ah, Poseidon's lost daughter." said the old man, slowly. Then he smiled. "I apologize, my name is Chiron. I'm the Activities Director here. This is Dionysus, the one in charged of the camp."

"And I'm the God of Wine." he said in a bored tone.

I nodded and smiled with a closed mouth. Not knowing to say. I mean what exactly do you say to a god? Especially a god that doesn't look very godly and you just thought was fat and round. (Not that he wasn't, but it _was _a mean thought)

"Can you talk?" asked Dionysus, harshly.

"Uh, yes." I said, but it came out more like question.

"Okay." he said simply and kept playing some game.

_Awkward. _I thought.

"Percy!" someone yelled, her voice was high but smooth.

We turned to see a girl with beautiful red hair running to us (to Percy, actually). She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"Rachel!" he said laughing. "Thanks for sending us that money for the plane."

So that's were he got the money.

"No problem, Percy." Rachel looked at me with a sweet smile. "Hi, I'm Rachel. You must be Ocean."

"Yeah, hi." I said, shyly.

"So, Annabeth told me that you guys had to jump out of the plane."

Percy smiled. "Yeah, we had to use bed sheets."

Rachel laughed. "I should have let you guys take our private plane."

"Nah, but thanks for the offer." said Percy.

She smiled. "Well," she looked at me. "I heard you need some clothes."

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you like jeans?"

I smiled. Jeans were the greatest thing ever invented. "Yeah." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Skirts?"

"Oh… No, not really."

"Shorts?"

I shrugged. "They're alright."

She smiled. "Alright. Come on."

I looked at Percy.

He smiled. "I'll be in the cabin. Cabin three."

I nodded and walking fast into the Big House, after Rachel.

When I caught up to her I looked at her clothes. She was wearing jean shorts with paint on them; her T-shirt was yellow with a jean vest and had a purple, blue and green scarf that was really cute.

"I like your scarf." I said.

"Thanks. I got it from Wal-Mart." she said looking back at me.

I had the odd scents of being tested but told the truth of what I thought.

I smiled. "Wal-Mart doesn't take away cuteness. It just makes it more available to other people."

"You're right." She smiled and we went up some stairs to what I guessed was her room.

"Don't you live in a cabin like the others?" I asked, confused.

"No, I'm not a demi-god. I'm the Prophet of Apollo."

"Oh…what's that?" I asked.

She laughed. "I can…host the Oracle of Delphi."

. It says poems from me and the poems come true."

"Well, that's cool."

Rachel just smiled and got out a really cute bag that could hang off the shoulder with a huge peace sign on it. "Here, everything in here should be your size."  
"How did you get-"

"I don't know." she said simply, interrupting me. "Some times I just get feelings. I think that's just a perk."

I smiled, then looked into the bag and frowned. I was wearing different clothes from school. Another pair of light blue skinnies, my favorite black high top converses, and a blue short sleeve draping shirt. "Should I change right now?"

Rachel looked me up and down. "That's cute but its Friday. I would put on sweats and a T-shirt…Crap, I didn't pack sweats."

"What happens on Friday?" I asked, as calmly as I could but nerves were bunching up.

"Oh… uh you'll see." she said with a brilliant smile. "Let's go look for some sweats. I bet the Hermes cabin has some."

We went down stairs and Chiron was standing!

"Oh my…" I started.

Rachel laughed. "Chiron's a centaur."

"Hm, alright." I said, feeling very much like I was in a dream.

"Well, come on." she said getting my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't you listen? The Hermes cabin, cabin eleven."

"Oh, okay."

As we walked a lot of the kids stared at me. I could almost see what they were thinking.

_Who's she?_

When we arrived to the cabin and a picture caught my eyes. It was a blond guy about sixteen or seventeen, he was smiling, but there was something in his eyes…like hate.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"Oh, um that's Luke Castellan." she gave a small smile and said. "A hero."

Rachel knocked on the door.

A girl came out, about fifteen years old, her hair was brown and her eyes were green. "Hi, Rachel." She said in a musical voice.

"Hey Lola, is Kara here, yet? Ocean here needs to barrow a pair of sweat pants." Rachel said pointing at me.

"Oh, ha, no, she's not her but I have a pair of her sweat pants. You can barrow those."

"Oh, that's great."

Lola opened the door further to let us in and went to her bed. She lifted her mattress and took out some sweats.

"Here you go." she said with a small smile; giving me the sweats. "If you see Kara though run-a-way; and if she catches you tell her Travis or Connor gave it to you."

"We taught you well, Lolo." said a boy next to another boy that looked just like him.

"I know."

"Just wish you'd blame it on someone else." said the other boy.

"Yeah, well blaming it on you two is more believable then…anyone else."

They looked about Percy's age. "Hey, I'm Connor. This is my bro Travis."

"Hey." I said.

"Let me guess, daughter of…Demeter?" asked Travis.

I shook my head.

"Um, Apollo?" asked Connor.

I shook my head again.

"Athena?"

"Nope." I said.

"Aphrodite."

"Not even close." Rachel said.

"Poseidon!" said Lola, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right." said Connor, at the same time Travis said. "No way."

"She's right." said Rachel.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Hm."

"I thought you were dead." said Travis.

"Gee, thanks. I've been getting that a lot lately." I said, and it was so true.

They shrugged.

"Well, we're gonna go now." said Rachel.

"Bye." I said.

"I knew they would have some." Rachel smiled to herself.

"I starting to think your gift is more then poems."

She winked, "Sh, it's a secret." She laughed. "So come on think it's time to see you're cabin."

We once we got through I was hit hard but sweaty socks still. "My eyes!" I yelled, sarcastically. I could feel my nose crinkle involuntarily.

Percy was throwing stuff into a closet, he looked up. Annabeth was next to him arms crossed talking. A guy with light brown hair, tanned skin, and sea green eyes looked up from throwing stuff under a bed.

"Hey Rachel, Ocean, what's up?" asked Percy.

"Hey Percy, Link, Annabeth." She nodded at them.

Annabeth smiled at us.

"Hey Rachel." said Link. "And you must be my little sister." said Link, smiling, getting up from the bed. "Hi, I'm Link."

"Hi, what were you guys doing?" I said.

"Um," Link looked around. "Cleaning?" said Link, more like question.

"Link, you've been here three days and already have it mess?" asked Rachel.

"That's what I said!" said Annabeth.

Percy and Link shrugged.

"What were you going to do about the smells?" I asked.

"Open some windows and spray as much Febreze as we could get." said Link.

"Smart." I noted, but shook my head. "Let me help." I said.

They looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Let. Me. Help. I can clean. This can't be as bad as…my other brothers bed room. We can just take out all the stuff that stinks."

"See that's what I said but Percy was all like 'we need to hide the clothes. Let's hide the clothes.'" said Link mimicking Percy.

"I don't care about the clothes." I said. "If we stayed in a place for longer then four months my clothes would be _all over _the floor."

"Maybe it runs in the family." noted Annabeth. "When Percy was alone he always had clothes everywhere. Right Percy?"

"Yeah."

"I know your eyes run in the family." said Rachel.

We all nodded at that.

* * *

They put heavy armor on me and a helmet that was alright (it had a pretty blue feathers on it). I was in running looking for the flag. My legs were going to feel like mush tomorrow. I could not run for my life or filled with Adrenaline or any other drug for that matter.

I could hear yelling. I looked around the trees trying to figure out where the voices were from. Then I ran to the sound. It was a little clearing. There were two guys, one was bigger then the other, and they were fighting. Guess which one was winning? If you guessed the bigger one you are correct! (And he happened to be wearing a red helmet.)

I walked fast but as quietly as I could to where they were.

Then I screamed at the top of my lungs. (You know the scream from a horror movie when the pretty blond is running away from the monster/bad guy? Yeah, that is my scream.) The guy looked up in shock as I tackled him. He was in the perfect angle we both fell, instead of the alternative of me slamming myself into stone. The guy under me groaned. His helmet covered his whole face.

The other guy (the one on my team) got up and got the flag. "We won!" he yelled.

Others were starting to come, and were cheering for us.

"Can you get off?" roughly, asked the guy under me.

"Sorry." I said.

My team mate came and pulled me up. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. "I'm Kevin; son of Demeter."

"Ocean; daughter of Poseidon" I said.

"Well, thanks Ocean. We won!" Kevin smiled and made no comment of thinking I was dead.

We looked down the boy that I tackled.

He put his hands out like to ask us to get him up. I got one of his hands and Kevin got the other, we pulled him up. He shook his head like he was getting something out of his head, putting his arms out for his balance. Then he took a deep breath and took off his helmet.

He was drop dead gorgeous. His hair was brown and his skin was tan but his eyes were the best electric blue!

But I kept my reaction _inside_.

"You have quit a scream." He said shaking his head again.

"Ha, yeah I know. Sorry." I said.

"It's alright, you…did what you had to." he smiled. He put out his hand. "I'm Chance; Son of Zeus."

I took it. "I'm Ocean; daughter of Poseidon."


	7. Chapter 7: Keep the Monster Away

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School just started, I've gotten tons of home work, me and my friends have been making a Turtle Mobile and when we're done I'll put it as my avatar. Anyways I hope you'll like this chapter, though I didn't get it as good as I wanted it to be.**

Nico went up the house. The two diamond shaped onyx necklace's that hung in his wrist gleamed with the little sunlight that showed.

The sun had just come up but most of the sky was covered in clouds.

_It was going to rain. Hard._ Nico thought, looking up at the sky a bit skeptical, wondering if it was a sign of something wrong.

Nico knocked on the door. His face blank from all emotion but he felt _wrong_.

"Coming!" yelled a soft voice.

A lady opened the door. She was small, no more then five feet, and a little round. Her face was round and sweet. Her skin was olive tone and her eyes were almond shaped, brownish but very close to gold. Her hair was long and silky, as dark as raven wings.

Alia was her name (pronounced Al-ee-ah) and she was Ocean's mother.

"Hello, Nico, right?" she asked, softly, though her accent was strong.

"Yes, um I have something to give to you and your son."

"Well, come in, come in." she said invitingly.

Nico smiled and walked through the door

A guy was in front of the television playing a video game.

_Ocean's brother. _Nico realized.

"Sit down." said Oceans mom. "You want some coffee? Cuban bread? It's fresh."

It smelled fresh and for a second Nico hesitated but accepted.

"So why are you here for?" Ms. Alia asked after giving him the bread and coffee.

"Well, the monsters have been acting up. Attacking the Big Three's children _and_ attacking their family- leaving them on the brink of life or death."

"Why?" she asked worry seeping into her mind for her family and her baby.

"We don't know but we're doing everything to find out. I bring this for you and your son." Nico took gave her the necklaces.

"What is it for?" she asked a v between her eyebrows in frustration.

"Protection, it'll keep the monsters away. My father gave them to me; I had to beg for it, though."

"Hades?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, thank you, Nico." She said and put it on. She looked out the kitchen doorway. "Lukas?"

"Yes, mom?" he said dully.

"Put this on."

"What? I can't hear you."

She rolled her eyes and went to the living room. A minuet later she comes back with a smile.

"So, how old are you?" she said going to the refrigerator.

"Fourteen."

"Oh." She took out some vegetables and laid them on the counter, going back to the frig.

"Do you like cooking?" he asked filling in the silence.

"Yes, very much." She said. "So do you have any brothers or sister?"

"No, not anymore."

"What happened?" she asked, with a worried tone.

"She dyed."

"Oh, I- I'm sorry." she said, dropping the subject awkwardly.

"It's okay."

Nico put the bread in the coffee and ate it slowly, letting silence flow. Then he heard a low growl.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Ms. Alia.

"What?" she asked not looking away from cutting some veggies.

"That growl?" he asked, knowing she didn't hear.

"I didn't hear anything." She said, frowning.

"Well then." Nico kept his feelings off his face.

_The monsters are trying to get them. _Nico thought.

"Well, I should be leaving. I need to be at camp by tomorrow."

"Take the rest of the bread, please. Have a great trip."

"Okay. Thank you" he said dully, wrapping the bread in napkin.

That was when the phone rang and Ms. Alia got it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Ms. Ali! This is Silver."

"Oh, good morning, Silverbell. Um, what…do you…want?" she said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Ocean said she'd come to my house in the morning but she never came. You see I got really bad sunburn yesterday so she helped me get home but it was late by the time we got to my house. And she had to go back to here house by herself. So I was just wondering if she got home last night."

"Yeah, she did but, um, an unexpected…visitor came and she went to go spend time with him." she said, willing her not to have any questions.

"Oh okay. When is she going to be back?"

"Oh, uh–"

Alia could hear a knocking on the other side of the phone.

"Wait a sec, Ms. A."

"Oh Sil–" Alia started but Silver was already gone.

"Hi, who are you?" Ms. Alia heard Silver ask. Then Silver was screaming.

"_SILVER! SILVERBELL!_" Ms. Alia screamed.

"_HELP! HELP!_" Silver screamed at the top of her lungs.

She hung-up the phone and started calling 911, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked.

"Something's happening to Silverbell."

"Isn't she Ocean's friend?"

"Yeah, how'd you- hello? I was just on the phone with my daughter's friend. Someone knocked, she opened the door and she started screaming for help."

"Okay, we'll go check. What is the address?"

"Um, uh, 39 South Boulevard house seventeen." Alia said.

The door slammed closed and Nico was gone.

He was running down the street.

It was an attack and Nico just knew it.

He ran as fast as he could, adrenaline running through his veins, pushing anyone one in his way. He just had to do the impossible to save Ocean's friend.

He just busted through door to a terrible sight.

Silver was screaming in the top of her lungs, her was face cut, a young vampire on top of her.

Fury took over Nico. He tackled the vampire, putting a sword to its neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Nico asked furious.

The vampire just laughed.

"Tell me! Or I'll kill you." Nico growled.

"None of us will tell you until it's time."

Nico stabbed its chest, furious.

It screamed horribly and disappeared.

He went to look at Silver. She cringed, scared, as he looked at her wounds.

"Hi, my names Nico. You're Silverbell right?" He said looking at her closely.

She looked up at him, her eyes were crazy confused.

"I'm here to help you. Don't worry that…" he paused, should he call him a vampire? If she could see through the mist she would see a demon. But she most likely couldn't see through the mist, she would see…a mugger. "_Guy's_ gone he won't hurt you."

The confused look in Silver's face deepened but the she just shook her head, blinking.

"Where did it –I mean he hit you."

"I-it…he hit me really hard in my ribs, my leg and here." She said pointing to her face where the cuts were.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Working, don't call them."

"Well, the police should be coming soon, okay? If they don't come in eight minuets then… call them."

"I don't think I can walk." She said helplessly.

He sighed. "I'll call them for you." he said, going to a phone on the wall, calling the police.

"They should be here soon. Here." he said taking of his protection necklace. He gave her a small smile. "Never take it off, never, okay? Don't asked why."

She nodded, and he put it on her.

"Nico?" she asked, as Nico was leaving.

"Yes?"

"It kept asking for Ocean. Is she okay?" her voice with deep concern.

He nodded. "She's fine."

He could hear sirens close by, and he left.

_I have to talk to Chiron…and the others. They have to know everyone's in danger. _He thought opening the ground beneath himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Quest of Dread

**AN. Okay so I forgot to thank the new people that nicely reviewed this story so I thank you now Dreamingmydaysaway, girlloves2write, vampirelover2009, xJETx, and Heartbeat. I hope you like this chapter, again it wasn't as great as I thought it would turn out but still I think its pretty good. Review :)**

* * *

Okay, so fighting is just _not_ my thing; much less with a _sword_.

I 'm only thirteen years old and the biggest fight I have ever been in was yelling at my brother for the TV control. So it was no fair that an eighteen year old boy was fighting me.

It took me a long time but I was finally getting the hang of it. Of _course_ though that's when Nico came up in my line of sign.

I freeze, shocked. His black hair was unruly and messy, the sun made it look almost dark purple. His hard brown eyes were clouded over, his long lashes putting a shadow there but I could see he was looking straight into my eyes, causing my heart to skip a beat.

In that second Percy pounds me to the ground.

I yelp. "Aw."

"You lose…again." He said getting off of me.

"Geez Percy!" I sigh and looked at where I saw Nico but he was gone.

I shake my head trying to shake off that weird feeling. I mean I just barely met him. And when I say barley met him I met I barley talked to him. He said only about three words to me.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Percy asked.

As soon as he said it my head started it hurt. "Yeah, I'm going to go drink some water."

"Okay."

I went to a stream in the woods and just sat on the edge. I cupped my hands together and drank some water. I liked this water, it was completely natural. My head ach faded but I still stayed there, lying next to the stream gently touching the cool water. A warm breeze went by making me feel calm. I closed my eyes smiling.

Yesterday after the flag thing Chance said bye to me and Percy congratulated me for my part on us winning. Then we had dinner. I got know Percy and Link more. Link was one forth Native American, which I thought was pretty darn cool. Percy just told me general things. He was born here, in New York, found out he was a demi-god when he was eleven. He told me about his mom and his step dad. And they told me about our father, Poseidon.

It was so strange knowing…everything. But I was happy I felt like a weight had been lifted.

I breathed in the fresh air.

"Yeah, it is strange, huh?"

I looked up to see Chance standing there. He gave me a little half smile.

"You can read minds?" I asked.

He gave out a little laugh. "No but I know how it feels."

I smiled. "So…why are you here?"

"Can't I just want to be surrounded by nature?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I'm not. All the children of the Big Three are to report to the Big House."

"Oh…for what?" I asked getting up, brushing myself off.

"I don't know, but Nico, the son of Hades, is here."

"Oh." I said.

_So, he is here._

Chance's electric blue eyes were examining me. "I heard he was the one who found you."

"Yeah, kind of, a monster attacked me and he…saved me." walking out of the woods.

"Oh, that's…cool." He said for, what I like to think of, as a lack of a better word.

"Yeah, I guess. The whole getting attacked by monsters was out of my adrenaline rush category but I guess I can fit it in there."

He laughed. "That creative."

"No, you see your suppose to say something creative back." I said smiling, keeping my laughter inside.

"Oh well, I can't come up with anything so…purple monkeys."

I giggled. "What? Were did you get that from?"

"I was thinking about monkeys and that girl was wearing purple." He said pointing to some random girl wearing purple.

"That's _amazing_." I said laughing.

He just gave me a deep smile as we got to the Big House. He opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob."

I walk right into Nico and fell back. "Ow." I groaned.

Chance and Nico helped me up.

"Are you okay?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." But I felt another head ach coming on.

"You sure?" they asked together.

I looked at each of them. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Ocean." Nico started but he looked behind him. "You guys? This concerns all of you."

Chiron, Dionysus, my two brothers; Chance and a little girl, all looked at Nico.

"What's wrong?" asked the little girl. Her hair was dark brown; her skin was olive tone, Chance's blue eyes, she was Chance's little sister, Krista.

"Well, the monsters have been attacking our family and" he looked at me. "our friends."

"What happened?" asked Percy.

"All of you know about a year ago they attacked Chance's mom." Nico was staring at his feet. Chance was staring out the window; I could see a tear in his eyes. "She didn't make it. Link your sister was attacked a couple months ago. She turned out fine…But" He paused and sighed. "This morning…Silverbell was attacked."

I gasped.

_Silver? Oh my gosh! Silver? Why? How? How could I forget her? I hadn't thought of her once since I got her. Is she? Dead? Why would they attack her? She was so small and fun and oh my gosh why?_

"Is she?" I asked, feeling like I was about to explode.

"She's… fine, just a couple hits but other then that…nothing but still. A vampire attacked her but couldn't be just a coincidence. Something's wrong and we have to find a way to fix it before it becomes unfixable.

"Nico, you know no one leaves here on a quest until Oracle of Delphi tells us a prophecy." said Chiron.

"But the more we wait the worst things are going to get. Their loved ones will die if we don't do anything, Chiron. We should _ask_ the Oracle."

Chiron nodded. "She's upstairs. But you have to go alone."

Nico looked at Percy whom was looking down at his feet. "Okay." And he left upstairs.

I didn't know what was going on and no one told me. Link sat on a couch, his hands on each side of his face. Chance was still staring out the window. Krista was next to him whispering. And Percy was looking at where Nico left.

A few minuets passed and Nico came back.

"What is it?" asked Chiron.

Nico sighed and resided. "_Lost daughter of the sea, _

_the living son of the dead_

_ and one son of lightning_

"_All hold the key _

_on defeating Dread_

_before her rising_

"_Three plus one is war_

_Three less one is no hope children of The Big Three would be no more._"

"Crap." said Percy.

"That's an understatement." said Link.

"Yeah it is, Percy." said Krista.

"Well, I could have said a worst word but you're here."

"I think it's obvious who has to go." said Nico.

"Yeah, it is." I said, looking between him and Chance.

"She just came." said Percy. "She can't fight, at all. She can't go."

"I think it was obvious that if anyone else goes it's sure death." said Nico.

"No, it said if four go then its war." said Percy.

"Agents what?" I asked.

"Monsters?" said Chance. "And Percy it said 'all three hold the key'. You're not the 'lost daughter of the sea', _you_ don't hold the key."

"No, I'm not the lost daughter of the sea but I'm the found son of the sea." said "She's not going. She can't, she'll die out there."

"Nico and Chance are our most talented fighters, Percy. You have to trust them and even though Ocean's one of the worst fighters I've ever seen, in my _life_ the Oracle said she partly holds the key to defeating before Dread destroys all of you."

"Dread?" asked Link. "Who _is_ that anyways?"

"It's an Evil." said Dionysus, I almost forgot he was here he was so silent. We looked at him confused. "Pandora's box? Hello, people don't you know your ancestor's history? Oh, never mind, all who confronted Dread died." He sighed. "Well, this was before I was born but I was told after Pandora opened the box and entrapped hope that three of the Evils got so powerful that they manifested themselves to humans. It was Dread, Hate, and Temptation. They made a huge disaster so The Big Three some how put them to sleep and put them in the deepest caves of the Earth; which happens to be in the Ocean.

"Dread somehow awakened. Now she'll awaken Hate and Temptation. Probably kill all the Big Three's children as revenge."

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm going."


	9. Chapter 9: Everyone is Weak

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update I've had writers block but today I got mad and stuff just came out. Hope you like I think it pretty fine though the beginning isn't good.**

Poseidon got us a ship, kind of.

We got up early in the morning and saw the thing out from the beach.

Percy said our dad got it for me, that it would be easier to get were we needed to go with it.

I hugged my brothers and Annabeth. Percy still didn't want me to go but didn't say anything about it.

"Good luck." He told me.

"Kill some monsters for me." Link said, smiling.

"I'll try." I said kind of wearily.

I heard Percy laugh.

"Hey, show those guy you can kick butt, 'kay?" Annabeth said.

"Okay."

Chance hugged Krista and Percy gave Nico a pat on the back.

We rode on Hippokampos to the ship. Once on the side of the ship a rope latter fell and we climbed it.

Ghost filled the cavern. I looked at all of them a little bit freaked out.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I heard every god or goddess have ghost. They're summoned when needed." said Nico. "Poseidon, Ares, Zeus, even Aphrodite have them. It depends how they die."

"So these guys died?"

"Probably drowned, got eaten by some sea thing, or...whatever else that could happen."

"Oh." I said getting it.

"So do you want to practice fighting?" Chance asked, looking uneasily at the ghost pulling the ladder up.

My stomach growled.

"First we eat." said Nico.

"I agree." I said.

"Alright."

And we headed to the dinning hall. We were the only living people on here. Yet there was a cook that cooked for us. (The cook was dead) after that we fought.

First I fought with Chance, and I lost again and again and _again_.

I was getting frustrated. Why couldn't I be good? Why couldn't I be okay? If I don't get okay quick I'm probably going to die when ever we fight what ever we fight. And if I died who know what else will happen, every one else could die! And it would be my fault!

The more frustrated I got the more wound up and horrible I got, until Nico cut in.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Let me give you some pointers and fight you alright?"

"Fine." I said, doubtfully. Chance tried to help me but he couldn't.

He gave me a little evil smile and took out his sword. It was black, so black it seemed apart of him. He laid it on the floor and got a practice sword. We started to walk around each other on queue.

"You know girls are horrible fighters."

"What?" I asked, a little bit angry.

"Girls are sucky fighters." He taunted.

"No we're not." I said trying to hit him. I missed and he hit me on the leg.

"That's why your so bad at fighting. 'Cause all girls are. You know back in ancient Rome girls were sooo weak men were like their guardians. Even if the men were younger then the girl they were still classified weaker."

Anger swept the pit of my stomach and I swiped in, hitting his torso.

"I'm not weak." I said, hard.

He hit my other leg harder then the first time he hit me. "Really? Well, I guess not all girls are. I mean Annabeth, whoa Annabeth, can kick ass." He paused. "But humans can't. You should have seen poor, weak Silverbell. She was in the corner of that room cringing at _everything_. I think she's one of the weakest humans I have _ever_ seen in my life."

"Don't talk about her like that." I said hitting him again and again.

"She is weak. Weak, weak, weak. Just like you."

I didn't think any more I was too made. I didn't say anything back to him, I just hit him over and over. Until finally I slammed my wooden sword as hard as I could to his hands.

He let go of the sword, without emotion.

I stared, amazed and shacking from access anger.

"Good job." He said looking at the sword on the ground.

Then he slowly he walked up to me and whispered. "Get mad, get sooo made you don't think you just feel and you'll win."

Then he just left.

Chance smiled and came running to me. "You did a good job. Want to do it again?"

"Yeah." I said relaxing.

"Okay." He got the sword.

I thought of what Nico said about Silver and thought he said about it my mom. I fought and I won.

"Aw." Chance groaned when we done.

"Are you okay?"

He tried to get up but held his head. "Yeah, yeah we're done. I mean well done. We're gone. Ohh." He lay back down.

"I am so sorry-"

Suddenly the boat rocked and I fell. "Ow."

"GROWEL!" Came from the front of the ship and the scariest monster I had ever seen attacked us.


	10. Chapter 10: Our Moment

**A.N. Sorry it took me soooooooo long to update I've been like so busy I've been trying to get all A's in my classes and apparently studying half the night doesn't help! Sigh anyways I have a little encrypted hotdog joke. Ha you pervs get what I'm thinking hahaha I'm in a playful mood right now so no one ruin it.**

**Thanks to those who've commented. Rune, ZeZe123, ColbyDanielle, ILOVEFANFICTIONSOMUCH, jahfreenalam, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, Likepurple, NoWordsDiscibeMe, MOR21, Lili-theLostWaterGoddess1, Wavegirl245 and I think that's it if I haven't said your name yet and you written a nice review. I am sorry.**

Chance got up next to me and Nico came running to us.

The monster roared to us flopping in the water. It wasn't right in front of us but it was like the Griffin stayed far yet close. It made the currents move our ship.

"What do we do?" Chance asked eyes wide.

"Kill it?" asked Nico.

"What if it's nice?" asked Chance.

"It's not nice." I said, hard, the hardest my voice had ever been. I was sure deep in my bones that this wasn't a creature of my fathers. "We have to kill it."

I jumped off the deck. Somehow I landed on its tail. It tried it shake me off and I was in the water. I didn't have to hold my breath and I let go. I swam under the animal and with all my strength got my sword and stabbed. The creature cried out and disappeared.

_Well, that was easy._ I thought and got to the surface.

"Hey can you guy's get a latter or something?" I yelled up to there frighten faces.

They stayed there for a second and then left at the same time. When they came back they dropped down the latter.

I climbed up. "Thanks guys." I said but Nico looked kind of mad and Chance he looked ashamed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, we did." said Nico, walking away.

"It's nothing. You did a good job O."

"Thanks." I said feeling a bit shaken by Nico.

"I-I'm going to my room. Rest a little."

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Chance.

"Yeah a little but I'm mostly tired." I said. I gave Nico's back a glimpse and walked away feeling a little bit cold from Nico's reaction.

He was angry and it was because of me; though I wasn't going to be the damsel in distress just for his sake I still felt bad. I must have hurt his ego.

When I got to my room I was shocked to feel my body really was tired. Usually after in the water I feel pretty good but now.

I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was night time.

My stomach growled. I was hungry.

I went to the cafeteria and got a hot dog with chips. I went to the deck and ate at the edge of the ship.

"You know that's dangerous. You could fall over."

"And do what? Drown?" I asked looking behind me to see Nico.

"Ha, yeah I guess that rule doesn't apply to you." He said coming next to me.

I tensed remembering how he acted earlier.

"Hey, I'm sorry for how I acted it was stupid."

I nodded "It was." I said and kept eating my hotdog.

"Wow." He said.

"What?" I asked my mouth still a bit full.

"Huh? What? Oh nothing." He said turning a bit read.

I took another bite out of my hot dog and saw Nico biting back a smile.

"Dear heaven, what the heck is wrong?"

"Nothing." He said a bit too quickly.

"You suck at lying."

Then he started to burst into little mini laughs.

"What?" I asked really wanting know."

"Nothing. Nothing. Really, nothing, Ocean."

"Okay well I'm gonna take a bite of my hotdog if that's alright and I don't want you laughing about it."

He bit his lip and looked away.

I ate the rest quick so I could talk more with him. When I was done I opened my chip and started to eat.

"Anyways, really I am sorry. I don't even know why I was mad I-I guess I was thinking about my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Had. I had a sister. She died on a quest. I guess-I don't know for a second I was scared that you know. You would die. I didn't want Percy to feel the pain I felt. I didn't want the blame either. I sound like a coward but it's true."

"I get it. I think."

"I wasn't mad at you by any means. I was mad at myself."

I nodded and ate another chip.

"Not to get to into your life but have you like had a boyfriend.

"Just wondering." he said quickly.

I look at him.

His black hair was deceived, brown eyes black in the moon lit deck.

"No, I haven't." I said telling the truth. I never even had a guy friend. "You?"

"No. No one wants to be with the son of death. Girls want light and charm like Chance; the son of Zeus. Him or any of Apollo's sons."

"I don't think so. Chance is charming sure and he's really nice. But girls like guys that love them; really it's as simple as that. Plus you want to know something?"

"What?"

"We're really attracted to mysteries." I smiled and got up. "You want it?" I held the bag of chips to him.

He got up and got them. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, Nico." I said going back to my room, where I finally got the hotdog problem.


	11. Chapter 11: Butterfly Kiss

**Hey this is a short chapter sorry for that but something happens and well you'll see. Review, I really want to see what you think about this.**

A day went by and we were bored. Well, at least not another monster attacked us…well for now.

"I think we need to come up with a plan." said Chance, during dinner.

"Yeah, we do." I said picking at my sandwich, couldn't eat a hot dog without thinking of what Nico kept at hinting at, last night.

"Well, want do you propose?" asked Nico.

"We have to kill them, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Chance.

"How else could be beat them?" Nico asked.

"Encase them somewhere forever?" I asked knowing it sounded stupid.

"That never works out."

I shrugged, not really thinking about the Evils. I wasn't scared or anything, which isn't that great since I mostly mess up when I'm not alert.

"Well, what do you think would be 'Dread's' greatest weakness?" asked Chance.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Nope."

"Well, then I have no idea. Nico, any thoughts?"

"I've never gone to school. I'm guessing it's the opposite of dread."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. And what's that?"

Chance shrugged.

"I wished I paid more attention in class." I said. "Well, I'm tiered. I think I'm going to go to bed."

So I got up and left. I was on the deck when I heard a creek. I turned to see a figure running towered me.

"Nico?" I asked.

"No." said the figure stopping before me. "It's me Chance."

I smiled. "Hey Chance."

"Um, I wanted to tell you that you did really good yesterday. With monster, you know? I never thought you would do that."

"Well, thanks. I don't know what happened really. It just all came out, I guess." I said not really knowing what to say, his electric blue eyes on me, making me squirm a little.

"That was really brave of you, Ocean." His smile was breath taking. "Gods, I was so scared something would happen to you."

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes." He took a step closer, and before I could react his lips were on mine. His lips were warm and soft, fitting perfectly around mine. His tongue trances my lip, sending slow electricity through me. Finally he broke up the kiss.

I breathed in the cool ocean air. My heart beat slowed down. Then I noticed I just had my first kiss, and it was with Chance.

I shook my head trying to clear it. "Um," I said my face turning warm.

Chance blinked. "I-I gotta go." He said, leaving me.

And that's when I first noticed he left me with butterflies.

"Aw shoot." I whispered on my way to my cabin.


	12. Chapter 12: Wrong Evils

**I kinda redid end of the last chapter I didn't like how it turned out so read that before this :) I hope you like this one a little twist I think.**

"Land ahoy! Land ahoy!" yelled the captain, half waking me up.

I groaned. There was a loud knock on my door. I mumbled something; _I _didn't even know I said, and the door opened.

Someone snorted and turned on the light.

I groaned and put my head in my pillow. "Five more minuets." I grumbled.

"Ocean, wake up!"

"Leave me alone, schools not important!"

"Ocean!"

I ignored the voice.

"Ocean!" the voice snorted.

I heard foot steps leaving.

I relaxed, and slowly went back to sleep.

Then I was shocked awake by cold water.

I shot out of my bed. "WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled at Nico.

He just stared at me emotionless. "Good morning. Come on." He said leaving.

I walked out with him. "What's wrong?" I asked after him.

"There's land." He said, hard.

"And?"

"There's not supposed to be land."

We went up to the front of the deck.

We could see dots of white coming up from the black ocean.

"Lights." said Nico.

"Of what?"

"That's what we need to find out."

We went up to where the captain was, staring out the windows, with scowling eyes. "The Evils." He growled.

Then we heard commotion from the front deck.

We ran to there, through all the ghosts.

We saw two women in the middle, slight smiles on there faces. One had curly white blond hair; her skin was as the color of ivory and eyes as green and hard as an emerald. The other had strait red hair, actual red and not orange, her skin was goldish and her eyes the coldest brown I had ever seen in my life. They were eerily beautiful and obviously evil.

Their hard eyes were on us as soon as we were in sight; their smiles became wider.

"Well, hello." said the red head. "You must be the oh so conspicuous Ocean. Let me guess you're the daughter of…Demeter? Oh, Ares? No, that doesn't sound right…"

"Haiti shut up!"

"Whatever, _Tammy_."

Tammy rolled her eyes and smiled at us, a fake smile. "Where's little Chance?"

"What does it matter to you?" I asked even though I was asking myself the same thing.

"Ohh, attitude. Let me introduce my self formally. I'm Temptation, and that is Hate and we want to know what the hell you doing here."

"Same goes for you, you're supposed to be in the a hundred miles under." I said.

"Keep your mouth in check, girl. It's going to get you a hundred miles under." said Hate.

I felt like punching her in the face. Hate boiled under my skin.

It was her. I realized as she smiled. She's making me feel this way.

I kept it bottled in, making me shake.

Nico just did nothing.

"Why the hell are you here?" Temptation asked again.

"I thought they were suppose to be asleep." I said straining myself from punching her.

The girls smiled a real smile. "Is that what this is about?" said Temptation.

"What do you mean?" said Chance, coming from the shadows.

"If your looking for Dread, she not here. She hasn't been here for the last year."

"Where is she then?" I asked a sudden weight lifted from me.

"Why should we tell you?" asked Hate. "You mean nothing to us."

"It could be about the fate of the world." said Nico.

"I'm sorry." said Temptation. "I don't care."

"Then go." said Nico. "We will leave you alone, but _go_."

"Hm, okay…" said Temptation, turning around and jumping off.

"Good bye, dolls." Hate said emphasizing dolls by saying it; for a lack of a better word; weird.

I glared at her, but said nothing. She was right my mouth was going to get me killed.

"I hate her." I whispered when she jumped off.

"Where were you?" asked Nico to Chance.

"That's none of your business."

"Yes, it is. Where in hell were you?" Nico said his voice was scary and behind his eyes, black flames.

"Nico calm down." I said, quietly.

He looked down at me, hurt in his eyes, making the flames die out.

My chest started to hurt. I looked at Chance, who was looking at me, too. "Where were you Chance?"

"The cafeteria. I was in the cafeteria."

Nico relaxed a little.

"What do we do now?" I asked, clueless and sleepy.

"I don't know."

"Do we go home?" I asked.

"I don't know, okay?" he yelled.

I flinched.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

I nodded.

"I think I know where she is." said Chance.

We all looked at him.

"The prophecy said 'defeating Dread before her rising' she's already risen and so has her sisters. She's not rising them, she's rising something else, something worst."

**Oooh another cliff hanger :D hahaha if you haven't notice I do that a lot.**


	13. Chapter 13: Desert Dept

**AN. I feel like I haven't updated in a long time but I don't think it's been too long… I hope you like this chapter it's really a breaking point I guess not the climax but close to it. I don't own Artemis, Poseidon or Thalia. **

**I have two stories in I think some of you will like them, one of them is named Thalia Dear and the other is Never Let Go. :)**

**Okay now one last thing I have an English project and I've been trying to find a Picture of a girl named Rose Meth (also known as ****Ruzia Grunapfel, Reisel Grunapfel **_**Meth.) She is now one of my hero's and I really need a picture to pass the class, and so if you know where I can get a picture (from the Internet) send me the link. :) thank you and sorry I put up so many Authors Notes. **_

The sun beat down at us like a hammer. My tongue for the first time in my life was dry. My lips were dry and cracking, very chapped. My throat burned with thirst. I felt dirty and nasty. My face was dry and burned; I had no doubt that I was sun burnt. I could see Chance and Nico were. The heat hurt and I felt like the next second I wouldn't be able to move. The heat was starting to sufficate me and I needed water, badly.

"We have to find something to drink. It's not good not to drink anything for this long." said Chance.

"What do you think I'm looking around for?" yelled Nico.

"Calm down we're just a little bit moody right now but it's because we're hot, tiered and thirsty." I said, feeling like falling on my face, putting my head in the dry land in front of me. Maybe it was cool, maybe it would make me feel good (if not good then better).

"Don't forget we stink." said Chance.

I glared at him but I knew what he meant. The sand in my hair and everywhere else made me feel worst.

"What the hell do we do?" I asked.

"Maybe you should ask your dad for help."

"Why? He won't hear."

"You never know. It's worth a try." said Chance.

I looked at the cloudless sky. "DAD!" I yelled, feeling ridiculously desperate. "PLEASE MAKE IT RAIN!" I felt like crying I was so thirsty but I knew it would make it worst.

Nothing happened.

We were in the middle of no where, and that's as much as we knew. One second we were heading back to camp Half-Blood and the next we wake up under the hot desert sun. We've been out here for about two days and had one water bottle that we drank about every hour, one gulp that was it and we finished it a day later. We were going to die soon if we didn't get anything.

"I can't stand the sun right now." said Nico, finally showing a little of emotion on this situation.

"I wanna sleep." I admitted.

"If we do we might not wake up." said Chance gently.

_Dad, please. Please! For once give me something. I've never asked anything from you. I didn't ever want to but I'm desperate, we all are, dad make it rain. Please make it rain. For all the birthdays you've missed, for all the Christmases and Thanksgiving, give me rain. Please give us rain!_

I closed my eyes. I had a feeling that I needed to widen my horizons.

_Dad, please. Poseidon I'm begging you, give us rain. Hermes I beg you show us the way out. Artemis I would love if you could Solar Eclipse the sun right now. Please. Apollo if you can dim the sun, please. Pretty please! God of wind give a little breeze, please. Any other god or goddess that can help, help. We'll do one thing you want that is within our reach if you help us._

For a second the sun was unbearable, then the next second the sun got darker and darker. I looked at it. It was half black and half yellow and slowly the sun got more blocked by the moon.

A little breeze came to me from the west. I breathed it in letting in sink into my sink into my skin.

Slowly I could see gray clouds roll in. I started laughing and crying, all at the same time. A few seconds later I felt a drop on my nose. Nico and Chance were dumb founded.

"No way." said Chance.

"Shut up and be grateful." said Nico.

I could feel my skin healing at the rain drops. I got up and got Chance's and Nico's hand, hopefully their skin will heal with my help. We stayed there mouths open to the water.

"Do you see that?" asked Chance.

"See what?" I asked.

"The golden lines."

"It's Hermes." I whispered.

"OH MY GODS THANK YOU!" I yelled to the heavens.

"What did you do?" Nico asked.

"I asked the gods and goddesses for help." I said, with a smile.

"Let's go." said Chance, his red skin turning back peachy. Nico's olive skin was back olive instead of dry red that must have been the shade on my face.

Soon we could see the skylines. We found a road and followed it; not bothering with hitch hiking. The last thing we need was a psycho.

It was still raining and I hoped it would last.

"Welcome to Amarillo Texas." read Chance.

"We're in Texas?" I asked stupidly. We were _far _from camp or the Pacific Ocean.

"What the hell?" Nico said.

"This is wrong on so many levels." said Chance.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"A motel and sleep." said Nico. "When we wake up we figure out what's happening, hopefully."

"Alright, where's the motel?" I asked.

I was in the ocean. The cool water let me breathe. The water was so blue it was unbelievable.

"Daughter."

I looked up to see a man. His hair was dark brown, like Percy's and sea green eyes, like Link's, Percy's and mines.

"Poseidon." I said.

"Call me dad." He smiled.

"Okaay?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have asked the gods for help, Ocean. Some of them will abuse your innocents. Be careful, okay? I hope Nico and Chance will protect you."

"I can take care of myself." I said, tiered of everyone thinking I'm so…helpless. I'm not; my mom has taught me a bunch about life, and how to take care of myself.

"I know, just be carful." He smiled and faded.

I woke up in the dirty motel. I went to the living room.

"Nico." I whispered, waking him up.

"Yeah?" he asked drowsy.

"I think I made a big mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream about being in the ocean and my dad was there."

"And?"

"He told me I made a mistake asking the gods for help." I said.

"That's what I thought. Well, don't worry go back to sleep. We'll be fine."

I smiled and went back to bed, hoping he wasn't lying.

"Does there happen to be a kidnapping god?" I asked.

"I don't think so." said Chance.

"What if we were brought here not because they, whoever they are, just wanted to kidnap us for the hell of it but because…of a reason." said Nico.

"Like?"

"Maybe…I don't know. Maybe they wanted us to get so desperate we'd pray to them. Tell them if they did something to help us then we'd help them." he said, shrugging.

For a second it was silent with us contemplating. Then we could here a creak at the door. Then there was knocking.

Chance got up and opened the door.

At the door was a little girl. Her hair was white and her eyes were gray. Behind her were other girls, they were all young like her but she was the youngest.

"Artemis." whispered Nico.

She paid him no attention, she only looked at me.

"I've come for your help. You have a dept to repay."


	14. Chapter 14: Artemis Help

**AN Sorry it took me so long and this chapter is a bit short but I had a project that I had to do and it was 25% of my grade. So I had no time to really do the shapter long and I think this is good enough so…here you go.**

"As you should know I am the goddess of the hunt. We camp out, we have no real home. No solid place to stay. We travel, all the time. We live in tents, nice tents but tents. We are protected by my magic and immortality; yet somehow…" she looks back at the other girls. "My hunters are being dragged away; in the middle of the night mostly when we are all asleep. I want to know what is happening to them. And I want them back."

I looked at Nico both of us thinking the same thing. _What if they're dead?_

"They're not dead." said Artemis. "I would know if they were dead."

"With all due respect, why don't you find them?" I asked.

"Because I've already tried. I need help and you are the ones to help."

"Well, again with all due respect. If you couldn't find them what hope do we have to finding them?"

"Because…you three are special. Simple as that…you are special, plus I think this will _help _you."

"How?" asked Chance.

"I think Dread has them. To awaken what she will awaken will take strong sacrificing. You are looking for Dread, right?" asked Artemis.

"Yes." said Nico.

"Do you know who is she trying to awaken?" asked Chance, a little too strongly.

"An ancient vampyre who has been in poisoned for a very long time before the time of Dread her self. Before me actually, I don't know his story well. I don't even know his name! But I do know this he is very powerful. Untouchable and if Dread succeeds we won't even notice before we're gone."

"And you don't know where they are?" I asked.

"No, I don't. No one remembers, not even Zeus."

"How?" I asked.

"Some gods; just like people; choose to forget things. Most of them forgot."

"And others?" asked Chance.

"Have died." said Nico.

"I know it's a huge risk but will you help? Please." asked Artemis.

I looked at Chance and Nico.

Chance frowned looking through the hunters, and then looked like he was shocked. "Where's Thalia?" he asked.

"She was one of the first ones taken." Artemis frowned.

"I'm going." He said, without another thought.

"So am I." said Nico.

"Then, me three." I said.

They all looked at me weird. "What?" I asked.

"Three?"

"Well I was the third one to say I'm going."

* * *

"How do we keep on ending up in this desert!" I yelled

"At least we have water this time." said Chance.

"And shelter." said Nico. "Even though were not in them right now."

It was night time and right now we were walking in the desert, it was night time and still a light warm drizzle fell on us.

Artemis and her Hunters were going to search the East. Nico, Chance and I were to search the West. If we found anything we were to send a message through Mist.

"What are we looking for?" asked Chance.

Nico shrugged. "Some thing weird…"

"Like?" I asked.

"You'll know when you see." Nico shrugged.

"Like an island type thing in the middle of the desert?" asked Chance.

"That looks like a good place to sleep." I said.

It looked like a meadow more then an island with a couple trees surrounding it.

"It looks like a trap." said Nico.

I looked at him. "Maybe, though we should go see it."

"Only if we're on our toes, we don't want to suddenly get attacked-"

Suddenly the image of Chance speaking was taken to blurs and muffled sound to blackness


	15. Chapter 15: Calypso's New Love

**AN I didn't get any Reviews and I wanted to say that hurts… this one is way better than that one, I hope. Please review so I know what you think. I'm sorry to say a couple more chapters and I'll be done too. And tell me who you like Nico or Chance?**

My eyes fluttered as bright morning light touched my face. Musical laughter touched my ears. I opened my eyes wide.

What-

I looked around. I was under a tree, on grass. There weren't very many trees but enough so I couldn't see around me. I sat up.

"Hello?" I yelled.

The laughter stopped.

"It's Ocean." I heard Nico say.

I stood up. "Nico?"

"Over here, Oc." I looked be hide me, were Chances voice was coming from.

"Chance?" I asked.

I went farther into the trees; into a clearing.

Chance was there sitting on a rock to the left. On the right were Nico and a girl sitting on a log.

The girl was pretty. Here skin was caramel and her hair was brown, just like her eyes. She was too pretty, natural, and looked like she never got a zit in her life.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hi." she said, standing up and smiling. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone…bad. So I tackled you, you passed out."

"And you are?"

"I'm Calypso; I've heard your looking for Worphiline."

I frown.

"The vampire." she said.

"Oh. Yeah, you know where he is."

She smiles. "Yes, yes I do."

"Where is he?"

"Yellow stone park, in the volcano. Ten hunters of Artemis will get him out. When he gets out half of the United States will be destroyed." she frowned.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I've been alive for much long then I look." she said smiling.

"Well, then, I guess we know where we're going."

"Um first," said Chance. "We should rest a little before we leave. You might have had a good night sleep but I didn't." he said, he did look really tired.

"Okay, that's fine I'm a bit hungry anyways."

"Oh, I can get you some food." said Calypso.

"Really?" I said. "That'll be great."

"But I'll have to get fire wood and go hunting."

"Well, then." said Chance. "Good night. Nico are you going to sleep?"

"Not right now. I'll go help Calypso."

"Ocean, you should stay here." said Calypso.

"And do what?"

"Just stay here. I bet you're still a little bit drowsy. Take a little nap."

"Nico I think you should sleep a little. Calypso's right I am drowsy and you must be worst."

"Nah, I'm fine. You took a real fall, you should sleep."

I shrugged and went back to where I was sleeping earlier; passing out.

I woke up better this time. Awake in my every sense and I knew where I was, I wasn't drowsy.

I walked back to the clearing.

Calypso was holding a pot over a fire.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." she said; looking up at me, smiling.

"Where's Nico?" I asked.

"Sleeping."

"What are you making?"

"Veggie burgers; ever since I left Ogygia I've been obsessed with them."

"Ogygia?"

"Yeah…It's an island; I was trapped there. It was part of my punishment for being on my father's side during the titan and gods war."

"What was the other part?" I asked sitting on a rock.

"Every couple of years a man would come needing to be healed. I would help them, fall in love with them…And always they would leave. They had to. I didn't blame them. I don't blame them. That's my curse. Or was my curse until the gods let it go, all thanks to Percy."

I frowned. "What did Percy do?"

"Well, he came to my island one day and you know, I fell in love with him. Then he had to leave. He was the son of one of the Big Three; in the Great Prophecy. They won and the gods would grant him one wish. He could have chosen to be a god but he didn't. His wish involved me being free and now here I am…free!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Percy though…"

"Oh."

"Is he with Annabeth?" the look in her eyes made it obvious that she was hoping for a no.

"Yeah, they're together." I said.

"Oh." she frowned. "She's lucky."

I stayed quiet. "Why do you live here?" I asked.

"I have no where else to go."

I frowned.

"Here." She said giving me a burger.

I took a bite.

"Hey, Nico doesn't happen to be….taken, is he?" Calypso asked.

The food gets stuck in my throat and I started chocking.

"Oh my goodness." she says and starts pounding my back like a drum.

The burger gets disembogued in my throat and I spit it out.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said breathing in as far as I could.

"Really? Do you need water?" she asked giving me a pouch of water.

"Yeah, thanks."

In side my head though I was screaming, though.

I drank the water hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

I heard ruffling and Chance came into the clearing, followed by Nico.

"What's wrong?" Chance asked.

"I started chocking. I'm sorry I woke you guys up."

"It's okay. It looks like it'll get dark soon anyways." said Chance.

"We should go." I said.

"I think we should eat first." said Chance.

Nico just looked bored, and cold.

I frowned. "Okay." I said, starting to eat the rest of the burger.

Chance ate next to me and Nico ate next to Calypso. I couldn't look at them.

Calypso likes Nico…but does he like her back? Or is he just being nice helping her hunt and get firewood? And sitting next to her…They're hand just touched! Oh my gosh, He likes her; he's blushing! He never blushes. Wait; wait Ocean you barley no him still. You too might be friends and have had a moment but you've known him for like what? Two weeks?

The sunshine through the trees darkened little by little.

"I think we should go." I said.

Chance nodded.

Nico shrugged.

We got up.

"Bye Calypso, thanks for the help." said Nico.

"Your welcome." said Calypso.

"Maybe we'll see each other again, soon."

"I hope so." She said, smiling.

Nico smiled back.

My stomach felt sick and tight.

Then we were headed to Yellow Stone National Park.


	16. Chapter 16: Water Problem

The question through this whole quest has been what do we do now? We have planed nothing through this whole thing and somehow we have gone off easy without getting hurt or dying. But now we couldn't go on with "I don't know" or "let's wing it" we had to have a plan.

It was the 19th and before we left Calypso, two days ago, she told us that Dread would kill them on the solstice, which was now a day away.

We were close to Yellow Stone, one more hour and we would be there. We were tired though and had barley slept in the last two days. We had time to spear so we got a motel and slept.

At about two in the morning I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't know what happened. I didn't know what I dreamed. I just knew it was bad. It was really bad because I was crying.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Chance came. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, bad dream."

"Oh, do you want to talk about?"

I shook my head. "I can't remember it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said. "How did you know I was…awake?"

"I have good scene." He said. "Actually I was awake and I heard you crying. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, thanks for the concern."

He smiled. "You're welcome." He turned, leaving.

"Wait, Chance."

He turned back.

"Nico that one day said monsters attacked your mom, and she's not here anymore, is that true?"

He frowned. "Yeah, yeah, she's not here."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Vampire attack, just like your friend, Silver."

I looked at my feet. "She was lucky wasn't she?"

"Yes, she lucky."

"I'm going to go see her after this."

"Good." He smiled.

"Have you notice we haven't been attacked? By monsters?"

He nodded. "It the necklaces; they have something in them that keeps the monsters away."

"What necklaces?" I asked.

"The one we have around our necks." He said pointing to his.

It was onyx, in the shape of a tooth, and was on a black leather string.

I felt my neck and sure enough it was there.

"How did it-"

"Nico."

I smiled slightly.

"He's a good guy, even with that temper of his." Chance said.

I laughed at that.

"You know I heard swimming is a great way to relive stress." Then he left.

I wanted to swim, I needed water all around me, and I needed to breathe!

I went outside, to the pool, and with my shorts on jumped in.

I made that water touch me. I stayed under and breathed. I didn't find it weird at all when bubbles came out. I closed my eyes and started to swim, a little ballet dance under water. I did back stokes, then butterflies (with my head still underwater), and finally, my favorite, trudgen crawl. I didn't really know why it was my favorite, it just was.

When I got tired of them I just stayed there under water. Legs under me arms out eyes closed.

I could sleep in water, I really could. It was so quiet and peaceful, like everything was right.

I felt right there. I felt alive. I felt like myself.

I could feel a sudden need for music. I took out of my pocket my MP3 player which by luck (and by my powers of controlling water) was working. I put the headphones in my ears. I went to one of my favorite bands, Team Sleep, and pick a random song, Ever.

I went back to my position.

I could feel someone else come into water. They put their arm around my waist and took me out. He had me over his shoulder, I could feel it. I opened my eyes and saw the back of a trench coat.

_Nico._ I thought for sure, I'd been seeing a lot of his back lately.

I closed my eyes when I felt him taking me down from his shoulder.

He held my head gently put me down, on the pavement.

"Ocean?" he asked, taking off my headphones.

I smiled inside but didn't open my eyes. I wanted to see what he would do.

He put his hand on my forehead and wiped my hair away. He tried to look for my pulse, which has always been a tricky thing to find, I guess he couldn't feel it.

I could feel him close to my face. I heard him sigh; I could feel his hot peppermint breath on me. I opened my eyes and I could see his face hover above me, eyes closed. When he started down I put my hand on his forehead and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to save your life." He said, sighing, like it was the most normal thing.

"You know I can breathe under water, right?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot." he said coldly, getting up.

"STOP!" I yelled, getting up. "What's wrong? Why have you been ignoring me? Why every time I try to talk to you, you just, you just- do nothing?"

"Because you kissed him!" he yelled, all his anger and hate into those words. "You kissed him and you haven't- you didn't tell me. You didn't do anything."

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did, I saw."

"But it wasn't-"

"Yes, he kissed you but you didn't stop him."

"I-" this time I stopped my self. It was my fault. I didn't stop him. I didn't tell Nico. I didn't want to hurt Nico by telling him. But he got hurt anyways. It was my entire fault.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I am too." He said and started to leave. Then he stopped and looked at me. "Let's just…forget about it. I mean, we shouldn't have any distractions when we're fighting later so let just forget about it until after, okay?"

He didn't wait for my answer but just left.

I felt horrible. I should have told him. I should have pushed Chance away. What was I going to do about Chance now? I was going to hurt him. Oh my gods I was going to hurt him. I just killed two birds with one rock.

This time I lay back on the pavement. Water wouldn't fix my problem now.


	17. Chapter 17: Heartbreak Death

**Merry Christmas! Hope you like I think it's the best yet.**

We had a plan and now we were going to execute it.

Yellowstone was beautiful and even though I wanted to take a million pictures of one place I kept my head in the plan.

"You really think this is going to work?" I asked Nico.

"No, but it's worth a try."

Chance was in front of what looked like a lake, looking out in front of me. It was beautiful yet creepy. Deep blue in the middle and bright yellow the farther you get out… It was really the volcano.

It was twilight and now Dread was sure to come.

We took our necklaces off at the motel. Sure it would repel all danger from us but that would give them room to do it again, just later. We needed to kill Dread. But how do kill the manifestation of a feeling? How do you kill something that lives for ever? We didn't know but we were going to try.

I'd been practicing controlling water and I was getting really good. Just like Chance was practicing lightning. Nico practiced fighting.

I had arrows and bows that I was going to give the Hunters.

My heart was beating in my ears like a drum. It was in my throat making it hard for me to breath. We heard them before we saw them.

Boom, boom, boom at first I thought it was my heart but then I saw Nico on the other side of the lake get ready.

I got my sword and got ready.

There were ten giants, and held one girl each like a broken doll. The giants ten times uglier then the ones in the movies but just as tall.

There was a girl in front. Her hair was black and her skin was olive. She was tall and slim. Her eyes were bright scarlet, and mean. She had that model walk, and wore a black fur vest and black shorts with knee high boots. She gave off a vibe of danger from miles away.

Chance put on his face of anger and hatred.

When Dread caught sight of him she smiled slightly, an evil smile.

"Well, well, who are you?"

"Chance Golden, of course though you won't remember me."

"Well, why do you say that?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

I didn't get the rest of what they said because I was in action.

Nico told me types of monsters Dread might use and one of them was giants. He told me they were hopelessly stupid yet one of the hardest monsters to kill. But that didn't mean that they can't be.

I snuck to behind them. Nico met up next to me, and winked. I looked at the girl the giant held, she was ten or eleven. I nodded.

Nico climbed on top of a tree and got ear level to the giant.

"Pss, pss…" The giant scrunched his nose. "Pss." said Nico again.

The giant looked behind him to weir he heard Nico. Nico stabbed him in the face. The giant cried out letting go of the girl. She fell into my arms, a little heavier then I thought.

I opened a water bottle. Wet my hand and touched her forehead. She was shocked awake.

"Where am I?" she asked but automatically knew.

"Fight the giants, I'll get your sisters." I said.

She nodded getting up.

Nico had killed one of the giants but now all the others were on him.

Chance was fighting Dread and the Hunters were in a pile.

The girl was already in action shooting arrows at the giants but it barely did anything to them.

I ran to the pile of Hunters putting water on my hands I put my hands to their foreheads. They woke up, shocked, but knowing though.

"Fight the giants I'll help the others." And they did what I said.

Nico and Chance traded there opponents. Chance used some lightning on them but not all of them, because it made him weaker.

Our plan was going on successfully without a problem until one of the giants got three of the Hunters by their feet and flung them into a tree.

Until then I never saw a person die. I've never seen a dead person unless you counted the television. I saw three old ladies and one of them held out three strings. One of the ladies had a pair of gold scissors, the other one was looking at me. And while one of the lady's cut the string the other lady smiled at me the most spine freezing smiled I had ever felt. The life sucked out of them. I was in shock.

I looked around some of the Hunters were on the ground eyes closed.

Nico was still fighting and I could tell he was getting tired. I looked at Chance they both needed more help.

I went as fast as I could with the rest of the Hunters and when I got to the last one I felt my hair get pulled back.

I yelled in pain. And I knew what had happened. Dread had gotten me.

Nico was in front of us, his arm was bleeding a lot. "Stop, let her go."

"Why? Aw, does son of the Dead holds feelings for the daughter of water?"

"Let her go!" yelled Nico.

"Oh no." she said. "Not now. Not a _chance._" I could here the smile in her voice.

I screamed as she dragged me by the hair to edge of the volcano. I was screaming in pain. Trying to get my sword to find I left it near the Hunter. She was taller then me and I found my self dangling over the edge of the volcano. I heard the sound of cut hair and I was falling…

I caught something, a rock that jutted out of the volcano. I wasn't too far down. I could see the top of her shoes. Soon I saw her head come over the opening. Her hair hung down.

"Just fall." She hissed. "You'll spear yourself the pain of watching your friends die."

"Go to hell." I said grabbing her hair and I pulled as hard as I could.

She was taken off guard and fell, catching the hem of my jeans.

"You're going to have to do more then that to get rid of me." She hissed.

I kicked with my leg at her face.

Nico suddenly appeared, lowering his hand. "Take my hand." He yelled.

I took it and somehow he stabbed Dread. She let me go. Soon I was out and she was gone.

I hugged Nico, so thankful for him. He gasped in pain.

He was trembling. I looked at his blood stained shirt, hoping it wasn't all his.

"It'll be okay. You'll be okay, I promise." I said.

"Ocean? Ocean. I thought you were dead."

"For a second, there, I thought I was too."

I got my water on my hand and put it over his wound.

He yelled in pain. "It'll be okay, I promise." I said nervous, but it wasn't supposed to be painful.

"Are you hurt some where else?" I asked.

He pointed to his heart.

I opened his shirt. It was a large gap from his left shoulder to his heart, it got deeper there.

I gasped and the thought that he might not get live through this broke my heart filling it with fear and sadness.

"Ocean, I love you." He whispered.


	18. Chapter 18: The Silver Light

**AN Okay, so this might be a little confusing but just hang on there and read I'll post the next chapter soon I promise. Like tomorrow if not tomorrow then the next but past next week? Don't worry, not a chance I'll make you go through that much time without knowing what happens.**

**Also I know how I usually tell you the names that I'm so thankful that reviewed but I haven't done that in so long in it's just so much so I hope your able to settle for a "**_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME!"**_** and a new chapter.**

"No, no don't say that." said Ocean frantic. "Don't say that."

She was all blurry, coming in and out of focus through Nico's eyes. Yet, still as beautiful.

She looked around. She needed water, natural water.

"But I do, I do love you." Nico said, as strong as he could but he could barely hear himself. It felt like a real stab to his heart.

"Yes, but-but you're trying to say good bye. Don't say good bye because you're not leaving me anytime soon, okay?" Ocean held his face.

He smiled, she loved him, too. Or at least that's what she put into his head, hopefully she wouldn't ruin it.

Nico's breath came in and out quickly. Everything with light was surrounded by blackness. His body shuttered in pain.

Chance came running. "What happened? Is she dead?"

"Yeah, but… look." said Ocean, she was crying. She didn't even notice the tears. "I need natural water to save him, and I need it soon."

Chance looked down at Nico's broken body. He didn't think Nico could survive that wound it was too big, too deep, and bleeding too much. He got Nico in his arms, anyways and he looked at Ocean. "Come on." He said. "I remember where a river is."

He ran with, Ocean close behind.

Nico just saw specks, barley concuss. He couldn't feel the pain of the wound anymore. He was numb, everywhere. Everything were blurs of colors and sounds, but no pain, no thought.

The Hunters of Artemis were following behind with the wounded and the Hunter Ocean had not yet awoken.

They were at the river, a beautiful river that a blind man would kill to see.

Ocean took Nico in her arms.

_Should he really feel this light?_ She thought.

Slowly Ocean went into the water. Her skin tingled in anticipation. Her heart was hammering through her chest. She went in far enough that the water covered over their heads. She didn't let the water touch Nico. She put her shaking hand on Nico's heart. Ocean let the water flow slowly over his wounds, carefully weaving the waters healing power through him.

But suddenly his body became limb. His heartbeat slowed down until it was a whisper under his skin. Ocean relinquished her tears and slowly silver light flowed into Nico's onyx eyes.


	19. Chapter 19: Beautiful Shine of Life

**Here's the next chapter. It's a bit short but it's okay. I think one or two more chapters then fin.:( Oh and this is all in Nico's POV.**

Gold sunshine seeped through the window of the Big House shining into my eyes; warming my face. The familiar smell of old and home comforted me.

Suddenly everything came back to me. Dread stabbing me. I remembered getting Ocean out of the volcano even with the pain in my arms and chest. Me telling Ocean I loved her and her crying. Then the silver light…

My eyes fluttered opened. They burned a little like I had put soap in them. I closed them and groaned.

"Aw, be a man." said Rachel laughing. "Kidding, I know it hurts. Here I think it'll be better if you put the water in your own eyes."

I felt a cup in my hands. I sat up. My chest ached but I guessed it could have been worst, I could have been dead. I put the water on my face taking off all of the gunk that had built up while I was sleeping.

Chance was here, watching.

"Why are you here?" I asked. It's not like Chance and I are practically close for him to be here. Actually ever since I saw him with Ocean I just ignored him.

"Ocean told me to come up here she'd be up later."

"Why didn't she come?" I asked.

"She's talking with Artemis."

I dropped the cup. "What?" I asked.

"Artemis. She's talking with Artemis."

I got up and ran out of the Big House. I looked around for any sign of her. There was no sign of her.

"NICO!" yelled Rachel, "COME BACK!"

I ran to her cabin, Percy and Link were there.

"Where's Ocean?" I asked.

"Right here."

I turned. Relieved for a second, then I saw Artemis.

"Will you please think about it?" she asked.

"Yes, but I need time." Ocean said.

Artemis nodded and left to her cabin.

Then Ocean looked at me. "You look better."

I smiled. "Yeah. Um, I was just…um... came to see you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, do you want to go to the beach?"

"Sure."

When we were at the beach she put her feet in the water. She patted the sand next to her.

I sat and winced. She smiled touching her foot on mine. Water climbed up my leg, up to my chest where Dread cut me, and was now aching. It calmed the pain, made it cooler.

"Rachel said you were going to have to stay a day more when you woke up. But of course she didn't except you to, neither did I, but it was worth the hope. I guess I should give her, her money later."

"You bet on if I would stay and listen or if I would just say go and rebel?"

"Yeahh."

I smiled. "What did Artemis say?"

"She wants me to join the Hunters."

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"It seems cool but…I don't know…I don't think I'm good enough."

"You are good enough. You're better than good enough and you don't even see it."

She smiled, her cheeks blushed lightly. "Thanks."

"But do me favors…don't go."

"Why?"

"Because even though she says you can live forever…you still die."

She looked at me; really looked at me. "Okay. I won't join."

I breathed out, in relief.

"Is that what you were going to ask?" she asked.

"No, I was going to ask…what was that silver light?"

She smiled. "I don't know but it was beautiful."

"It was." I said beaming. The sun was setting.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Five days."

"It feel like yesterday." I said.

"I know." she said.

"Do you like him?" I asked in a whisper, changing the subject so abruptly she didn't understand.

"Who?" she asked looking at me.

"Chance."

She shook her head.

"Do you like me?"

"I…" she frowned.

"Do you?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

Slowly I leaned in and kissed her gently.


	20. Chapter 20: Kisses and Sunsets

"How's he doing?" Chance asked from behind.

I looked up at him. I didn't even notice that he was there. "If it weren't for him breathing I would think he was dead." I said. "Not an even flicker of a finger, eyebrow, or anything!" I grabbed his hand, tears started running down my face. I didn't know how he could stay asleep with the noise I was making.

"You love him don't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry." he said.

I looked at him. "I love you too. It's just…Chance you great you really are but-" I heard how cliché I sounded. "I'm sorry Chance…I just don't have those feelings for you."

"It's okay." he said. "I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. If you happy I'm happy, really. The amount of love you guys have for each other I can only hope to have someday."

"You will. You'll be so in love…" I said, smiling. "Thank you so much, Chance."

He smiled back and left.

Rachel came. "Hey."

"Hey." I said back.

"It's late; you should go before the harpies come out."

"Okay." I gave Nico's hand a squeeze and left.

On my way to the cabin no one was out. I past my cabin, something was calling to me out in the beach. When I was there I saw a dark figure out on the beach, fishing.

"Ocean…haven't seen you since you were a baby."

I frowned. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious." he said looking at me. His skin was sun tan, his hair was black, and his eyes where sea green…like mine.

"Poseidon?"

"Correcto." he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you to stop worrying about your friend. He'll be okay, I promise. He will wake up tomorrow."

I smiled slightly. "The silver light?"

He nodded. "Me."

"The dreams?"

"Moi."

"The thing in the water while I was surfing?"

"Joi."

"The talking banana sandwich?"

"Mich-wait what?"

"I was kidding."

"Oh."

I smiled. Nico was going to be okay.

"So haw has your day been?" I asked my dad.

He laughed. "Good everything's been good."

My hands shook as Artemis and I walked around the camp, impatient as Artemis told me about being a Hunter.

Nico was probably going to wake up any second now and I was going to miss it.

"So what do you say?" asked Artemis.

I looked down at my feet. "I don't know what to say." I said. "It's such an honor to be offered but I don't know."

"It's okay." She smiled. "Thank you for helping us."

"It was no problem. I'll tell you by the end of the week at most."

She nodded.

I noticed we had come back to the cabin. Someone was in front of the door.

It was Nico.

Joy swelled up in my heart but I didn't show it.

He was suppose to stay in the Big House, he was probably still in pain. What was he doing up?

"Where's Ocean?" he asked.

"Right here." I said behind him.

He turned, smiling a bit until he saw Artemis.

"Will you please think about it?" she asked me.

"Yes, but I need _time_." I said, emphasizing time.

Artemis nodded and left to her cabin.

Then I looked at Nico. "You look better."

He smiled. "Yeah. Um, I was just…um... came to see you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, do you want to go to the beach?"

"Sure."

When we were at the beach put my feet in the water. I patted the sand next to me.

Nico sat and winced.

Inside, I shook my head. Why was he out?

I smiled touching my foot on his. Water climbed up his leg, up to his chest. He relaxed.

"Rachel said you were going to have to stay a day more when you woke up. But of course she didn't except you to, neither did I, but it was worth the hope. I guess I should give her, her money later." I said.

"You bet on if I would stay and listen or if I would just say go and rebel?"

"Yeahh."

Nico smiled a nice rare smile that he's been giving out a lot. "What did Artemis say?"

"She wants me to join the Hunters."

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"It seems cool but…I don't know…I don't think I'm good enough."

"You are good enough. You're better than good enough and you don't even see it."

I smiled, her cheeks got warmer. "Thanks."

"But do me favors…don't go."

"Why?"

"Because even though she says you can live forever…you still die."

I looked at him. His dark eyes, not once have told me a lie. He didn't want me to go but it wasn't for him to have me here. It was for me, too. "Okay. I won't join."

He breathed out, in what seemed to be relief.

"Is that what you were going to ask?" I asked.

"No, I was going to ask…what was that silver light?"

I smiled. "I don't know but it was beautiful."

"It was." he said beaming.

I look at the horizon, the sun was setting.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Five days."

"It feels like yesterday." Nico said.

"I know." I said.

"Do you like him?" he asked in a whisper, changing the subject so abruptly I didn't

Get what he was saying.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Chance."

I shook my head.

"Do you like me?"

"I…" I frowned. Do I? Was that heart breaking feeling love? Was that jealousy I felt when he was with Calypso love? Was that heart stopping feeling I had when I saw him that time I was fighting Percy love? Was it?

"Do you?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

Slowly I leaned in and touched his lips to mine. His lips sent shockwaves up my back. His lips pulled my lower lip and pulled. (He was really good) My hands came around the back of his neck, deepening it. and his hands were around my waist, pulling us together even more.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

He pulled away looking at me. "I know."


	21. Epilogue: Between Shine and Light

**Hi, so sorry to take so long with the last chapter. I was really bussy I got a project I had to do and a couple good books to read, also with chores and other stuff. Thank you all who've supported me really thank you so much I love you like a cupcake (but I wouldn't eat you)**

**Oh and another two things one I know I didn't put Thalia or Grover in here and I really wanted to but I don't know what happened I didn't get them in I tried but I don't know. Two people are harassing my beta and that cannot do espeshally since I kind of quit sending her my stuff:( like….after the fourth chapter so Yeahh:) **

**Well here you go the last chapter**

I had visited Silver in the hospital a week later. She was good and didn't remember anything that we knew of. I promised I would try to keep contact but I didn't know if I could. I would try my best though.

My mom was going to stay and live in Miami with my brother. I decided to stay here and learn to fight. My mom was sad about that but I feel that it's the best.

Tonight was the last day of summer tomorrow everyone, almost, will leave tomorrow.

I turned by a strong laughter. Chance had his arm around a daughter of Aphrodite, Nadia. He looked at me and smiled. Nadia looked at me, too, smiling. (I set them up) With the look in their eyes I could see they'd found their one.

A note landed on my lap. I looked around and saw Nico smiling at me.

I opened it….

あなたは私が完了する

"What is this?" I asked loudly, looking down at the little piece of paper.

Nico smiled, throwing another piece of paper to me.

私はあなたを愛して

I sighed and stared at the paper. I put my elbow on the table and my cheek on my hand. I looked at him, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" asked Percy.

"Nothing." I said.

"You want me to beat up Nico? Cause I can do that." said Link wagging his eye brows. Moving his fingers, moving water in the air.

I laughed. "No, I don't need you to beat up _anyone_, especially not him, I promise."

He smiled.

Another note landed in my lap.

私はあなたを離れることをお約束します

"You know what I think little brother?" Percy asked Link.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"I think we should speak to Nico. Isn't he a year older then you, Oc."

"Don't you say a thing to him."

"Too late." said Link smiling.

I glared at them both , then turned my focus from then to the paper. I stared at it, putting it upside down, and side ways. Looking for something that would give me a clue to what it said.

When we were leaving to the bon fire I stayed to wait for him.

"What is this?" I asked.

He smiled putting his arm over my shoulders and we walked but instead of going to the bon fire we headed to the beach.

"Anata wa watashi o kanryō." He said getting the first paper from my hands. Then he got the next one. "Watashi wa anata o aishite"

We were at the beach and we stopped. He made me face him.

He smiled getting the last one and in the sweetest voice said. "Watashi wa anata o nokoshite o yakusoku shimasu."

He took another out of his pocket.

あなたはお約束します同じ

"Anata wa o yakusoku shimasu onaji?"

"I have no idea what you're saying." I said smiling.

He smiled. "I know.

"I said you complete me. I love you. I promise to never leave you. Do you promise the same?"

I smiled. "I promise." Getting on my toes, I kissed him, between the setting sunshine and rising moonlight.


End file.
